


Become Human─和人類戀愛

by ws5125



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-06-22 18:57:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 46,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15588516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ws5125/pseuds/ws5125
Summary: 此篇开头篇章部分为以前自己写的另一部小说。因为最近玩了《底特律─变人》，对于其中设定深深有感，故开启此篇AU。里面设定会参考《底特律─变人》，其中私设多，尽量避免OOC。





	1. Chapter 1

  
  
  


『他的誕生來自於某個人的熱愛，所以他想要學著和人類談戀愛。  
只是沒想到的是，人類往往總是超越任何的模擬演算……』

 

那是一個未來的世界。原本主宰世間萬物的人類越來越少，可是沒有人知道原因。只知道身為人類的自己，越來越孤獨，越來越寂寞。

「吶，找個替代品來吧？」  
於是，不知道是誰，這麼的說了。

之後，擬真機器人開始問世。從最基本款的鋼鐵外表、機械般單直的發音，經過一代又一代的演進，到後來幾乎與人類沒有兩樣。無論是相同觸感的皮膚、體溫，或是流利的語言表達能力、完美的外表，全都跟人類一模一樣。  
在人類稀少的世界中，他們的存在衍然成了新一代的主體。

『仿生人』。  
於是開始有人這麼稱呼這些擬真機器人。

只是，唯一與人類不同的是，仿生人沒有”心”。  
喜怒哀樂，生老病死，他們都沒有。  
有的只是軟體不停的被載入、更新，然後硬體維修。  
雖然沒有心，但是他們有記憶。有了記憶之後，他們成了人類在孤獨年歲中的唯一慰藉。

是人？還是機器？沒有人介意，也沒有人能夠給個正確答案。

※※※

「先生，您的伴侶已經檢修完畢。不好意思讓您久等了。」  
這是一家檢修場，裡面沒有任何人類，只有被輸入精細維修技術的機器人與被維修的機器人。而為了區分，他們總把有主人的機器人稱為人類的”伴侶”。  
「每一次都麻煩你們了。」微微的鞫躬，穿著淺灰色西裝戴著紳士禮帽的男人走到檢修員身旁仍閉著眼的機器人前，輕按下胸前的按鈕。額邊的顯示燈閃爍了幾次，機器人睜開了雙眼。  
「IT1007，最後更新代碼733 524 4221.」一連串公式音，就像是一台電腦剛開機時的運轉。  
「Teuvo。」男人看著自己的”伴侶”，喚了他的名字。  
「……Iain。」眼睛對焦，看清楚眼前的人是誰之後，Teuvo緩緩的笑開。  
「請問這一次的維修的費用？」左手任由Teuvo牽著，Iain從皮包裡抽出一張卡。  
「為了感謝您50年來的光顧，所以老闆說這一次我們免費服務。」  
「啊……已經50年了啊……還真是一點感覺都沒有呢。」Iain才發現，原來不知不覺間，他已跟身邊的機器人渡過了如此多的年頭。  
「歡迎您再度光臨！」畢恭畢敬的90度鞠躬，接待用機器人完美的完成指令。  
送走一對又一對的主人與伴侶，即使明白或許不會再有下一次了，他們仍是這麼說著。  
幾年，幾十年的，一如往常。

※※※

「……以上是這次事件的報告。」闔上記事本，Sif面無表情的結束『例行公事』。  
「……」深陷在椅子裡，在商場上叱吒風雲的男人看上去又蒼老了幾分。他扶著額嘆了口氣。從幾十年前他帶著家當從北歐來到了紐約成立了『Asgard』，他從不煩惱於如何打敗競爭對手讓自己成為商業世界的王者。  
他可以是個成功的企業家、經營者，但卻難以成為一個好的『父親』。  
自從他失去另一半而自己的兒子失去了母親之後，他就不知道如何繼續當一個父親。  
沉重的悲傷壓得他喘不過氣，他只好把心力全部都投注到工作中。直到第一次接到了由學校發出的退學警告，他才突然驚覺自己的兒子已經離他如此遙遠。  
Thor早在他不知道的時光裡，成了一個人們口中總是縱情玩樂、桀驁不馴的人。

「Mr.Odinson.關於賠償費用的問題是否如往常交給律師全權處理？」Sif看著眼前自己的老闆，內心默默的滋生一點憐憫。  
「對……就讓他們處理吧。」  
「少爺現在等在外面，有需要讓他進來嗎？」  
「讓他進來。」  
「是。」Sif微微的鞠了個躬之後轉身走出了辦公室。

半晌，辦公室的門再次被推開。  
「……父親。」身材挺拔的金髮男人聽從朋友的建議垂下了自己一雙海藍的眼眸，以讓自己表現的更有悔意一些。  
「Thor Odinson.你究竟還要我幫你擦幾次屁股？還有幾次你才會長大？」而Odin顯然早就知道自己的兒子不是真誠的悔過。  
「那是對方先挑釁的！」受到父親的責備，Thor一秒就忘記了自己現在應該要『反省』。  
「你每次總是有你的理由！」無論是把鄰居家的玻璃砸毀或是把同校的人打到住院，甚至是像這次在酒吧鬧事鬧到進警局，Thor永遠都有足夠的理由把自己的魯莽合理化。  
「父「閉嘴！」低吼著阻斷了Thor的辯解，看著自己兒子，他感到有點無奈。

「就算你認為對方有錯，也不該這麼做。你所做的事情都會影響到Asgard。你知道為了你，所有人有多麼焦頭爛額嗎？」  
「Asgard是我的，我想怎樣又有誰管得著。」  
「Asgard不是你的！」至少現在的他，無法承擔這份重責。  
「……」Thor的雙眼飽含了不解與憤恨。  
「My son……」查覺到自己說了重話，Odin只能試圖安撫。  
「你就是個老又愚蠢的人！」狠狠的瞪向自己的父親，Thor踹了面前的桌子一腳之後頭也不回的離開。

「Sif.」按下通話鈕，Odin將自己的首席秘書再次的傳進了辦公室。

「有什麼需要吩咐的嗎？」撇了一眼桌上因剛剛Thor踹的那一腳而傾倒的水杯，Sif希望那並沒有影響到文件。  
「我想請個保鑣好好保護Thor。」最好能夠二十四小時幫他看著這個總在闖禍的兒子。  
「恕我提醒，Mr.Odinson.根據少爺之前的紀錄，我想除非是特工，否則也是管不住他的。」Thor那身肌肉可從來都不是放著好看的。

「那也沒辦法……」Odin嘆了口氣將視線轉向窗外。然後他突然看見了對面大廈上正播放著的仿生人廣告。

『無論是家庭管家、居家照護員、保安工作，各類型仿生人都能滿足您的需求。』

「我想這個辦法值得一試。」敏銳地察覺老闆短暫停留的目光，Sif迅速的提出建議。  
「……好，就去做吧。」  
「請放心交給我處理。」  
她想她應該直接去訂做一個身高超過兩米渾身肌肉然後裝載武鬥技巧的仿生人來應付那個脾氣暴躁的王子。

而此時仍沒有人知道，這一次的決定將會帶來多少的風雨。


	2. Chapter 2

※※※

昏暗的照明、震耳的音樂，除了臺上扭動身軀的舞孃是仿生人外，剩下幾乎與一般的酒吧沒有兩樣。而二樓的包廂內Thor最要好的朋友們正在談論他的際遇。

「所以你老爸真的送了個仿生人給你？」Volstagg一邊說著一邊大口的咬著牛肉。  
「那個箱子到現在都還躺在家裡，還能假嗎？」  
「我想也許Mr.Odinson有他的用意在。」Hogun總是這群人中最冷靜的一個人。  
「能有什麼用意？不就是想要找個東西監視我嗎？」冷笑了一聲，Thor一口喝光了杯中的威士卡。  
「仿生人也不錯啊~你看那妖嬈的身姿、不吵不鬧的順從，簡直就是男人的夢想，值得讓人為發明者讚頌。」趴在欄杆上往下看，舞孃此時正踩著紅色高跟鞋站在吧臺上魅惑的走著貓步。  
「Fandral，你別跟我說你已經跟他們有一腿了。」Hogun總是無法接受Fandral濫情的這一點，儘管對方總是說著那是『友誼的交流』。  
「你有去過『伊甸園夜總會』嗎？相信我，那就跟天堂一樣。」  
「如果你還對一個兩公尺的巨漢硬的起來的話。我不介意送你。」煩悶的又喝光了一杯酒，Thor想到Sif遞給他的資料，光看第一頁他就完全沒了興致。

「哇喔……兄弟，只能說祝福你了。」狀似遺憾的拍了拍Thor的肩膀，Fandral滿臉就是『你就去犧牲吧！』的臉。  
「Fuck you.」朝著Fandral比了個中指，Thor拿起旁邊的水果丟了他一把。  
「Hey那我點的！」然後下一秒Volstagg就被丟了一臉番茄。  
「等等又要請服務生來清……」Hogun迅速地躲開了向自己丟來的葡萄。

這是Thor如常的夜晚。  
他總是跟著他大學時代就認識的三個好友流連在不同的酒吧裡。  
他們有的是青春與時間可以浪費，甚至連錢也不是問題。  
他們一起荒唐的日子是那麼快樂，於是還有誰會管那見鬼的仿生人呢？

※※※

他記不得自己是怎麼回到家的。  
他的記憶斷片在Fandral在眾人鼓譟之下準備下樓勾搭舞孃的背影。

「喔......」左側的額頭持續的抽痛，Thor甩了甩試圖讓自己更加清醒一點。他伸手往床邊一摸，打算拿起手機。

然而一個柔滑的觸感讓他馬上睜開了眼。

「What？！」反射性的跳下床，Thor驚恐地看向現在正躺在自己另一半床上的『人』。

「醒了？」床上的人一個骨碌的坐起身，然後將散落前額的黑髮勾到了耳後。  
「你你你……」他仍舊無法拼湊出一個完整的言語。  
「我是誰？」對方用鼻子輕哼了一聲，像是聽見什麼愚蠢的話題那樣嗤之以鼻。

「I am Loki. Your Android.」

翠綠的眼眸帶著狡猾的笑意，Loki指了指自己身上的制服好心的告知。


	3. Chapter 3

寬敞的客廳裡散落著充滿了酒氣的衣物，而應被封存好的合金箱子此時也呈現了門戶洞開的狀態。  
原本應該沉睡在裡面的仿生人此時正氣定神閒的交叉著一雙長腿坐在沙發上，而衣服的主人則是縮在沙發角落仍舊滿臉驚恐的試圖想起他想不起來的一切。

「He……Heimdall？」Thor試圖呼喚眼前的仿生人。他記得Sif給的說明書上是這樣寫著的。  
「……」而仿生人只是撇了他一眼之後繼續翻閱著手上的『仿生人使用說明手冊』。  
「Loki……？」於是他換了個今天仿生人自稱的名字來呼喚他。  
「有事嗎？我的主人。」這一次，Loki總算將視線停留在了Thor身上。

Thor看著眼前的仿生人，微卷的髮絲被整齊的往後梳起，墨黑的髮色襯的他的皮膚更加白皙。略薄的雙唇此時勾起了一個好看的弧度，而那雙碧綠的雙眼在陽光之下顯得清透。  
難道現在的仿生人都做得這麼好看了嗎？！

「呃……我叫Thor……我的意思是你可以直接叫我Thor。」Loki那聲『主人』聽得他整個人都不太好了。  
「只要你同意。」癟了癟嘴，Loki向他拋了一個毫不在意的表情。  
「所以……真的是我啟動你的？」  
「不然呢？」  
「我只是完全沒有這個印象而已……」  
「那就要問問昨天那個像是跌進一個酒桶之後被撈出來的人了。你總不會指望一個剛開機的仿生人可以告訴你答案吧。」搭配了上揚的語調，Loki完美的詮釋了什麼叫做『嘲諷』。  
「Hey！從沒人敢這樣跟我說話！」憤怒的跳起來指著Loki的鼻子，身為Odinson家族的長子，從來沒有人敢像這樣諷刺他。更何況這還是『自己的仿生人』！

「……我惹你生氣了嗎？Thor？」由下往上望著Thor，Loki的雙眉垂了下來，雙眼也迅速的  
充滿了水霧。  
「其實如果你真的不需要我的話，可以把我送回原廠。」低下頭，Loki的語速明顯的加快。  
「你不用擔心資料外流或是什麼的，仿生人有銘刻系統，所以會直接被銷毀。」

仿生人一生只能認一次主人，他們都配載著銘刻系統，而不再被需要的仿生人唯一的出路就是送回原廠銷毀，以確保雇主的隱私不被外流。

「Loki……？」這下反倒換成Thor手足無措了起來。  
「我不是那個意思……只是有點意外，我也沒有說不需要你什麼的。」看著Loki低著頭不發一語，甚至肩膀還微微顫抖著，他覺得自己好像做了什麼混帳事情一樣。

「你要留下我嗎？」悶著聲，Loki仍舊沒有抬頭。  
「我想應該是。」看著瘦削的背影，Thor輕聲地回答。眼前的人是如此的脆弱，擔心受怕著自己的命運。他突然有種想要把他摟入懷中安慰的衝動。

「別哭……」安慰的話語還沒說完，Thor就被眼前的景象哽的說不出話來。  
那個顫抖著肩膀悶著聲的人，那個看起來讓人心疼的脆弱背影，在他伸出手的瞬間轉過了身。  
別說是眼淚了，他的表情根本就跟剛剛嘲諷自己的時候一模一樣！

「很高興我們達成了協議，Thor。」優雅地重新調整自己的身姿，Loki宛如得勝的國王那樣盤踞在自己的王位上。  
「你騙我？！」發現自己被玩弄了的Thor簡直快要把整個桌子給掀了。  
「這句話就有點過分了。」站起身，Loki一步步的靠近Thor。

「仿生人無法自己啟動，所以那一定是『某個人』啟動了我。」  
「銘刻系統也是真的，而基於我的銘刻系統裡面寫了大大的『Thor Odinson』，我想你應該明白那代表什麼。」  
「不被需要的仿生人就會報廢，那也是真的。」

「那麼，我有哪一句話是假的呢？」  
瞇起一雙眼，然後Loki”啪”的一聲將『仿生人使用說明手冊』塞進了Thor懷中。

「相處愉快，Thor。」

第一回合，Loki顯然贏得了勝利。


	4. Chapter 4

『仿生人擁有絕對的服從與智慧，不僅僅可完全執行您所下的任何指令，並且能夠更加完美的完成。』

自從那天Loki將手冊塞到自己手上之後，他便開始艱辛的讀著高達一兩百頁的使用手冊。  
他自己都不知道上次這麼認真的研讀一本書究竟是什麼時候的事情了！ 

「Loki我的衣服該洗了。」這是第一次，當他興沖沖的根據使用手冊向Loki下達指令。  
「喔？那你就去洗啊。」而窩在沙發上的人則是撇了他一眼之後又繼續翻閱著手上的書。  
「你可是我的仿生人！」一把抽走Loki手上的書，Thor再次提醒對方自己的身分。照說明書上來說，這時候Loki不是應該會馬上幫他洗衣服嗎？！  
「所以呢？難道使用手冊上面沒寫仿生人也是有分類型的嗎？你覺得我看起來像是家管類？」被打斷讀書的興致，Loki沉下臉詢問。  
「……不像。」想像了一下那個畫面，Thor老實的回答。  
「那就對了。」滿意的上揚嘴角，Loki從Thor手上抽回還在看的書。

「那你又是什麼類型的？」再次伸出手壓下擋住了Loki半張臉的書本，Thor像個孩子一樣執意要得到滿意的答案。  
「隨便你想。」再次被打斷的Loki皺起了好看的眉。  
「你必須得告訴我。」  
「……」  
一把抓住Thor的右手用力往下扯，Loki趁他失去平衡的一瞬間敏捷的翻身將他壓倒在沙發上。  
「現在，你知道我是哪種類型了嗎？」一手扼住Thor的脖子，Loki居高臨下的望著被壓在身下的人。就像是一隻黑豹閃著晶亮的眼眸盯著獵物。

突如其來的壓制讓Thor措手不及，等他想到該反擊的時候身體卻自己停了下來，這是索爾第一次認真注視Loki，他發現對方的眼睛是綠色的。

「我不喜歡被命令，Thor。」看著對方陷入沉默，Loki鬆開手從Thor身上退了下來。

Loki拾起因剛才動作而掉落到地上的書，轉身就回了他從第一天就佔地為王的房間。  
諾大的客廳裡面頓時只剩下仍然錯愕在當場的Thor。

「Loki！！」  
躺在沙發上，Thor簡直想要撕爛那本該死的使用手冊。  
Thor懊惱的發現，那本使用手冊根本一點用都沒有！他的仿生人不僅不聽話甚至脾氣還很糟！

但他的仿生人有一雙比任何人都還要漂亮的眼睛。  
※ ※ ※

這是戰爭。  
當Thor數不清第幾次指使Loki失敗並且輕而易舉被反將一軍之後，他認清楚了這件事情。  
於是他決定上網查詢可以讓他得勝的方法。

幸運的，在他輸入『如何使你的仿生人聽話』之後，馬上就跳出來了一個部落格。  
「”STARK”？」看著部落格的名稱他總覺得似乎在哪裡聽過這個詞。  
部落格的內容玲瑯滿目，從最基本的設定適合自己的仿生人到更改仿生人初始資料甚至到改造仿生人，全部都詳細記載著公式與操作手法。  
認真的研究了一個下午之後，Thor決定使用最簡潔有力的辦法：  
連絡作者。

他開啟通訊軟體輸入了作者在資訊裡留下的ID，然後迅速的傳送了訊息。  
Iron Man:『你是哪位？』  
”叮”的一聲，對方也迅速地回傳了訊息。

Thor：『我看到你的部落格，想要來請教你一些問題。』  
Irion Man:『是想要把你的仿生人改造成有性愛功能嗎？那可是需要收費的。』  
Thor：『什麼？！不不不，我才沒有這種嗜好！』正巧在喝水的他差點就要毀了自己的電腦。  
Iron Man:『喔抱歉，一般人有一般問題通常會直接在文章底下留言。而會私底下敲我的則都是一些上不了檯面的問題，你懂的。』  
Thor：『我不太清楚，抱歉。』  
Iron Man:『好吧，來說說你的問題吧！對了，在那之前先給我你的仿生人型號吧。』  
Thor：『型號？那是什麼？』他除了”Loki”以外似乎一無所知。  
Iron Man:『老兄，你在跟我開玩笑？』  
Thor：『我真的不知道！』  
Iron Man：『好吧好吧……我想也不是每個人都是從合法的管道買到仿生人，也不一定會有證明書什麼的。告訴我你的仿生人的名字。』  
Thor：『Loki.』  
Iron Man：『你是雷神、你的仿生人是惡作劇之神，你該不會有個老爸叫Odin吧？哈哈。』  
Thor：『你怎麼知道？』

然後Thor看著自己的訊息被已讀，對方卻沒有再回覆。  
十分鐘、三十分鐘過去，在Thor即將失去耐性的時候，訊息欄總算閃爍了起來。

Iron Man:『老兄，一個好消息一個壞消息你先聽哪個？』  
Thor：『一起！』  
Iron Man：『壞消息是我找了資料庫，並沒有任何一個型號的仿生人叫做”Loki”，這代表你可能買了個盜版。好消息是我可以給你一組代碼，你只要對著你的仿生人輸入，就能夠強制執行你的命令。』  
Thor：『Loki不是盜版！他是我的仿生人！』他不允許任何人任意貶低Loki的價值。  
Iron Man：『OKOK，你開心就好。總之我傳了個檔案給你，裡面那串代碼你拿去用吧。』  
Thor：『謝了，不過你說輸入？要怎麼輸入？』  
Iron Man：『難不成你以為仿生人胸前有什麼鍵盤可以輸入嗎？！當然是對著他唸啊！』  
Thor：『喔……總之謝啦。』

對方顯然不想再跟這個”神話家族”有任何牽連的，確認完Thor已接收完檔案之後就火速下了線。

背誦完那串由英數字組成的代碼後，Thor打開房門正巧看見Loki正在陽台曬著”他自己的”衣服。  
「Loki！」Thor自信滿滿大步的走到Loki面前，然後劈頭就是那串代碼。  
他看見Loki停下了動作，然後瞪大了碧綠的眼眸。  
「有什麼吩咐嗎？我的主人。」柔和的聲調與微笑，組成了一個完美的回應。  
「我「你以為我會這麼說嗎？」柔和的微笑變了質，在Thor感動的時刻狠狠捅了他一刀。

「有時間學魔法咒語，不如學學如何使用洗衣機如何？」  
Loki憐憫的拍了拍Thor的肩。

第二回合，Thor輸的一敗塗地。


	5. Chapter 5

Thor想著，Odin(或者Sif？)真是做了一次”好的安排”。  
不僅僅給他送來了一個這麼”特別”的仿生人，還特別相信那個仿生人會處理一切事務一般將所有的鐘點家務員都給解雇。  
於是短短幾個月，他學會了大部分的家務，甚至連煮飯都難不倒自己。  
而自己的仿生人呢？今天仍舊窩在陽光最暖的沙發一角翻著文集。

「Loki，你就真的一點家務都不會做嗎？」拿著吸塵器，Thor感到有點不滿。  
「如果你對莎士比亞有興趣的話我倒是可以跟你分享。」Loki亮了亮自己正在看著的封面。  
「……」嘆了口氣，Thor繼續進行他的清掃工作，他甚至想不透自己家什麼時候有莎士比亞？  
Loki看著Thor彎著腰吸著地的背影，嘴角不自覺的上揚。

曬完衣服從陽台進來的瞬間，Thor就聞到一陣挺好聞的茶香。  
「忘了說，我還泡得一手好茶。」Loki依然窩在老位子上淡淡的說著。  
「我不喜歡喝茶。」放下洗衣籃Thor快步上前一口氣喝光了其實還在冒著熱氣的茶。  
「是嗎？」  
撇了一眼，Loki感到心情愉快。

「Loki，你今天要跟我出門嗎？」喝完一整壺茶，Thor察覺今天Loki心情似乎挺好的於是提出了邀約。  
「去哪？」  
「先出門就知道了。你一定會喜歡的！」

於是三十分鐘後，他們一起出現在一間大型超市裡。

「這就是『我會喜歡的地方』？」Loki叉著手皺起了眉。  
「不這麼說的話你怎麼會跟我來呢？」眨了眨眼，Thor滿臉得逞的笑容。幾個月的相處下來，他逐漸的明白Loki的模式。

他跟一般的仿生人不一樣，不喜歡被命令。  
他跟他其他的朋友也不一樣，不總是繞著自己轉或者跟自己一起喧鬧。  
硬要說的話，他也許更接近於『手足』。  
他不確定訪生人是否有被設定的年齡，但是索爾覺得自己適合當個兄長，Loki理所當然是弟弟。  
一種總愛捉弄你卻不是真的心懷惡意的生物。  
一種看似對什麼都沒興趣但還是會好奇這個世界的生物。  
一種再可惡你都會忍不住原諒他的生物。

「……」瞪了Thor一眼，Loki自己先踏進了超市。  
「Loki！」急急忙忙推著車跟上，即使Loki臉再臭Thor還是覺得很愉悅，難得他鬥智贏了一回，況且Loki稍早還為他泡了一壺好茶。

兩個身材高挑且英俊的男人在幾乎都是女性的超市裡很輕易的就引起了注目。  
「每次出門總是這樣。沒什麼。」Thor理所當然的接受大家欣賞的目光。  
「喔？」Loki並沒有否認對方的話。

「喔他們超帥的！天啊簡直是像天神下凡！」這是他們經過第一個少女身邊聽到的讚賞。  
「天啊那個紳士的笑容，我都要暈了。」這是他們經過第五個少婦身邊聽到的。  
「那身西裝實在是……！！」  
西裝？Thor看著自己身上的連帽罩衫與牛仔褲，才終於明白了發生了什麼事。

他發現女性的目光其實都集中在他身邊的Loki身上。  
Loki穿著一身修身黑色的西服、黑色的髮絲一絲不苟的往後梳整，臉上掛著一絲若有似無的微笑。  
OK。他承認這樣的確不差而且挺好看的。  
Thor再次想不透Loki從哪裡找來這套西裝，他們的身材懸殊，這不可能是他的衣服。

 

「女士，您的圍巾掉了。」Loki撿起掉落在地上的粉色絲巾然後微笑著遞給了已經看傻的婦人。  
如果空氣可以看得見的話，Thor幾乎可以肯定現在這個瞬間一定飄滿了粉紅色的泡泡。

「喔！你看這顆西瓜好不好！」Thor舉起了旁邊的西瓜順便秀了秀自己的肱二頭肌。  
然後他失望的發現，並沒有人在看他。

「看來肌肉男沒有很受歡迎？」回到Thor身邊，Loki顯然已經平復了被騙來超市而不悅的心情。  
「你」  
突然的，一陣玻璃碎裂的聲音打斷了Thor的話。他第一個瞬間就是抓著Loki迅速地躲到層架後。

「發生什麼事？」  
「感覺像是收銀台那邊傳來的聲音。」  
「過去看看。」  
Thor抓著Loki的手就著貨架的遮掩迅速的移動到可以看見收銀台的位置。

「看來是搶劫？」Loki看著三個蒙著面的匪徒此時正拿著槍指著店員。  
「嗯。」Thor緊盯著眼前的情況似乎在思考些什麼。  
「這就麻煩了……」Loki環視周遭，注意到這個時間點商場裡都是採買的主婦，連店員也都是女性，除了他們似乎沒有其他男性。而仿生人不能拿任何武器，Thor身上想也不會有帶著任何武器。

「Loki。」Thor突然叫了他。  
「幹嘛？」他突然有種不好的預感。  
「我們來玩『救命』。」Thor笑著望向他，彷彿他們還待在安全的家裡，而不是被歹徒劫持的超市。  
「什麼？」  
「『救命』遊戲啊！我跟我朋友很常玩的。就是那種假裝你受傷，然後我把你丟出去砸倒對方那種。」Thor用氣音好心地解釋了一番。  
「不。」連想都沒想，Loki一秒就拒絕了這項提議。  
「你一定會愛上它的！」  
「不。」Loki覺得眼前這個不停用氣音和他說話的人類肯定有問題。  
「這招很有用的！真的我保證！」索爾堅持不放棄的向Loki推銷他的救命遊戲。  
「那太丟臉了。」  
「……那你有更好的辦法嗎？」  
「沒有。」掃了掃周邊，靠近收銀櫃檯的層架裡盡是擺一些丟了也不痛不癢的商品。  
「好的我們來準備吧！」索爾站起身拍了下身旁的Loki，對他露出一抹燦爛的微笑。  
「不！我的內建機制沒有這種遊戲！」Loki抓緊了身旁的層架，堅決不參與這個愚蠢人類的遊戲。

Thor突然一把將Loki架到自己身上。Loki從來沒有跟他這麼的靠近過，近到能夠聞到家裡沐浴乳的香氣。  
Thor的手環上自己的腰，隔著布料他可以感受到對方炙熱的溫度。而這一切都讓Loki無所適從。

「Thor」他覺得他的耳根有點發燙。  
「救命！！」但Thor的大吼完全淹沒了他的聲音。

「救命！！我弟弟他快死了！！」拖著Loki一拐一拐的前進，Thor表現的”極其悲痛”。  
「你們快點救他！！」  
Thor使盡全力的將Loki往目標甩去，他滿足的看見Loki在空中調整姿勢然後一口氣擊倒了三個還反應不過來的歹徒。  
「太完美了！」走到Loki身邊Thor伸出手想要拉他一把。  
「我恨這遊戲。」揮開Thor的手，Loki俐落的起身，順便在整理衣物的同時多踹了還沒暈過去的歹徒一腳。

「太丟臉了。」一個大男人被這樣當保齡球丟，實在太丟臉了。  
「至少不是我丟臉？」Thor的笑容簡直可以用沒心沒肺四個字來形容。  
「……」Loki笑著然後毫不客氣的用手肘往Thor的側腹重重撞了下去。  
Thor哀號一聲退了幾步，就在這個空檔他看到Loki轉眼之間就被反應過來的民眾給團團包圍住。

「你有沒有怎樣？」「有沒有受傷？」「喔我的天啊，竟然直接將你丟出去撞人！」「實在太過分了！萬一發生了意外怎麼辦？！」  
圍繞在Loki身邊的女性們你一言我一語的心疼著Loki。

「嘿，他是仿生人，不會痛的。」  
原本只是想要提醒一下那些以為Loki是人類的人，結果Thor沒想到的是此舉反而引來了更加劇烈的砲火。

「你竟然有這樣的主人真是太可憐了！」「就算是仿生人也不能這樣對待你呀！」「需要幫你通報相關單位嗎？」  
欲哭無淚的接受著指責，Thor覺得自己好像才是那個十惡不赦的搶匪。

「我……啊！」吃痛的縮起右腳，Thor低頭看見一個穿著吊帶短褲的小男孩氣鼓鼓的手叉著腰瞪著他。  
「誰叫你要欺負那個大哥哥！」  
Thor愣了一下才認出來那是剛剛Loki幫忙拿了包放在高處的巧克力的孩子。

Thor本來想要發火的。  
只是隔著層層的人牆，他看見被簇擁著的Loki正笑著。  
那是他從來沒見過的，帶了點驕傲與羞稔的笑容。  
看到他的仿生人跟他一樣人見人愛，他嘆了一口氣。  
也不知道怎麼的，就是突然有一種似乎讓Loki當一次英雄也不錯的想法。

第三回合，Thor決定拱手讓出了勝利。


	6. Chapter 6

『……於是我跟我的仿生人就合力把歹徒給擊倒了！……什麼？我的仿生人嗎？他比較害羞所以不方便接受訪問，你可以都問我就好！』  
電視機畫面裡的男人自滿的笑著，湛藍的眼眸與黃金般耀眼的發色讓他整個人都燦爛了起來。

「喔……也沒有啦！就只是剛好去買個東西又剛好打擊了犯罪而已啊~」Thor躺在床上不斷看著自己錄下的受訪的畫面抖著腳一邊跟打來關切的好友們聊天。  
『想說你這麼久都沒有跟我們聯繫，是不是已經被仿生人整死了呢！』Volstagg的聲音像是一邊在咬著什麼。  
『又或者某種方面的被整？』Fandral此話一出，身後馬上傳來了一陣哄笑。  
『你們別鬧了！』Hogun喝叱了起哄的兩人之後，把電話搶了過去。  
『Thor，大家都挺擔心你的。你還好嗎？』  
「沒事啊，就只是因為需要彼此熟悉一下，所以這陣子才都沒有跟你們出門就是了。」畢竟在”戰爭”期間，他可不敢保證他一離開之後整個家會不會就被Loki完全佔領了。

而且不得不承認的是，他的確也對Loki充滿了興趣。

『不過你當初不是說不會使用他的嗎？怎麼又用了？』  
『可能愛上他了吧！』Fandral不怕死的在旁邊插話，然後又跟Volstagg一起大笑。  
「……這件事說來話長。等下次見面再說吧！」Thor保證下次見面他絕對讓Volstagg跟Fandral嘗試看看什麼叫做”人死於話多”。

『……下次見面的時候把仿生人也帶來吧？大家也可以認識一下。』一陣雜訊過後，周遭突然趨於安靜。Hogun顯然是教訓了後面起哄的兩人之後才又重新拿起了電話。  
「好啊，那就再約個時間吧。謝啦！」最後的謝謝Thor相信Hogun明白那是在感謝他幫他教訓了那兩個損友。

掛掉電話後，Thor握著手機努力地想著有什麼辦法可以”邀請”Loki跟他一起去見他朋友。  
自從上次超市事件後，Loki非得要問清楚出門的地點與目的之後才肯決定要不要出門。

就在他沉思的時候，手機突然一陣震動。Thor拿起來一瞧，發現竟然是Iron Man傳來了消息？！

Iron Man：『嘿，老兄。』  
Thor：『欸我正想要找你！結果你似乎都一直不線上！』從上次他給的代碼沒有用之後他就一直想要跟對方抱怨。  
Iron Man：『這世界上我相信有種東西叫做離線留言功能。』  
Thor：『喔……』這他倒是沒有想過。  
Iron Man：『所以？你的仿生人聽話了嗎？』  
Thor：『兄弟，你的代碼一點用都沒有！』他又想到那一天Loki那種看著傻蛋一般的憐憫眼神。  
Iron Man：『怎麼可能！那組代碼不可能不靈！』  
Thor：『真的。我還被狠狠嘲笑了。』  
Iron Man：『有可能是因為盜版？老兄，你不介意的話你要把你的仿生人寄過來我看看嗎？』  
Thor：『我當然很介意！然後Loki不是盜版！』憤怒的按壓著螢幕鍵盤，Thor絕對不能接受把Loki轉交給其他人這種事。  
Iron Man：『冷靜一點，我沒有惡意。如果你真的是雷神的話我覺得我剛剛都要隔著螢幕被雷劈了。』  
Thor：『抱歉……』  
Iron Man：『這樣吧，我再給你一組代碼，這次一定成功！』

Thor都還沒讀完訊息就看到對方火速的丟了個檔案過來。

Iron Man：『這一次再沒用的話我想我們就應該出來見見了。』  
Thor：『嘿，我可不准你對Loki做什麼奇怪的測試！』  
Iron Man：『總之先試試吧！我要去研究原本那一組代碼為什麼失效了。』

看著對方秒離線，Thor想也許代碼失效給他的打擊真的很大。

「這個也太長了……」看著比上一次幾乎多出一半的英數字，Thor艱辛的背誦。  
不斷複誦著一邊爬下床，Thor伸手拉開了房間門。

Thor從來都不信神。  
但這個瞬間。  
如果這世界上真的有上帝的話。  
他從沒這麼想要感謝上帝的賜與並親吻祂的鞋尖。

「早安，Thor。」  
Loki端著一盤培根蛋吐司，然後淺淺的向他微笑。

空間飄散著的食物香味刺激著味蕾，餐桌上擺了沙拉、麵包與一壺咖啡。  
陽臺外晴朗的藍空襯托著洗滌好的衣物隨風飄揚，重點上面竟然還有自己的衣服！  
地板被擦得晶亮晶亮，甚至比自己平常擦的都還要乾淨。

『你是不是用遠程遙控還什麼鬼的幫我調整好了Loki？！』抓著手機迅速的向Iron Man丟了一串訊息，Thor覺得自己真的就要哭了。  
想當然爾，已經離線的人無法馬上回復。

「不用早餐嗎？」Loki詢問著眼前這個滿臉驚恐的人。  
「要要要要！」慌慌張張的沖到餐桌前坐好，Thor因為一杯Loki替他倒的咖啡又感到一陣驚慌。  
「我去沙發那邊看書，需要我的話再叫我一聲。」順手將報紙放到Thor伸手可及的地方，Loki走到自己的老位子之後拿起讀到一半的書進到了書中的世界。

喝了一口咖啡，Thor總算冷靜了下來。  
他偷瞄Loki，對方仍舊一如往常地垂著眼細細閱覽著書頁。

「Loki？」他如果不是在作夢就是Loki又想到什麼新的方法整他了。  
「什麼事？」Loki迅速的從書頁中抬頭望向Thor。  
「沒、沒事！」喔……看來一定是第二個可能性了。

Loki仍舊舒適地進行著自己的日常，只是在那些日常裡面又加入了他平常根本不會做的家事。  
Thor突然覺得自己很好笑。這不就是他要的Loki嗎？上帝都聽到他的祈禱了那他還怕什麼？

「Loki幫我拿那邊那本雜誌。」將腳翹上桌子，Thor趾高氣昂的指使著。  
「好。」Loki拿起了那本距離Thor不到幾尺距離的雜誌遞給他。  
「……」他望向Loki，翠綠的眼眸裡仍舊是和善的笑意。完全沒有任何不悅或者其他情緒。  
「Thor？」對於對方遲遲不肯伸手接過這件事情Loki顯然感到困惑。  
「喔……謝謝。」接過雜誌，Thor再次對自己心裡的感受覺得不可思議。

有那麼一瞬間，他竟然覺得Loki很陌生。  
不過他又想到可能是今天Loki實在太溫柔太聽話了！

「Loki你今晚跟我出門……好嗎？」看到Loki瞬間回頭望向自己的神情，Thor馬上又補了一句詢問。  
「去哪？」  
「呃……我想要介紹你給我朋友認識。」  
「地點？」  
「離家不遠的威爾頓酒吧。」Thor倒是挺習慣Loki這種訊問式的問答。  
「時間？」  
「晚上九點，十二點前回家！」Thor的語氣顯然歡快了起來，通常Loki會問到時間的時候就代表他們快要成行了。

然後Loki站在原地似乎在思考。  
「十二點前回家。」他點了點頭同意了Thor的邀約。  
「好！」

他想，這麼聽話的Loki真是太棒了！


	7. Chapter 7

坐在一樓餐廳中，Aldrich看了看腕上的錶面。  
「Mr.Killian，今天仍舊是一位用餐嗎？」侍者帶著完美的微笑上前幫這位常客倒上一杯水。  
「不，我今天有約。」整了整自己鐵灰方格的西裝，Aldrich玩趣的拋了個媚眼給對方。  
「那就不打擾您了。」侍者畢恭畢敬的鞠完躬之後便迅速且無聲地離開。

Aldrich抬頭看著高達九層樓的挑高天井，環繞著整個空間的雕花鐵飾層層疊疊的被折射而進的夕陽殘暉切割成不同色塊，絢麗又迷幻的充斥在人們的視覺裡。  
他愛這間坐落在市中心的飯店。不僅僅是因為他的服務或者外觀。  
更重要的，他愛它的浴火重生。……就跟自己一樣。  
就像沒有人能夠想像十幾年前這裡仍是一棟被火燃燒過後的廢墟，想必也沒有人會記得曾經的自己是什麼樣子。  
然後，他想起了那個男人。  
當他第一次看見那道身影優雅且輕快的從石階上走下的那個瞬間，他的眼裡就只剩下他。  
那個男人的微笑並沒有溫度，甚至眼神中帶著顯而易見的嘲諷。他修長的指尖滑過了雕鑿的石雕，卻不願意與任何向他伸出來的手交握。  
他就像是位尊貴的王子，不屑於這世上的一切。

他永遠無法忘記，當他終究鼓起勇氣站到男人面前時，男人看著他的神情。  
那是一種同情。  
一個對著比自己低微的生物的同情。  
就像是擁有一切的神祇看著地上的螻蟻那樣，同情也嘲諷的微笑。

那一眼，Aldrich從此對這個男人不可自拔。  
他迷戀著男人的一切，甚至願意匍匐在地上親吻他鞋上的塵灰。  
他憎恨著男人的一切，他不斷的讓自己變得強大，他想像著終有一天男人將臣服在自己之下。  
他渴望著男人的一切，於是費盡了心機才從男人父親手中奪走了他的所有權。

直至對方的父親告知自己深愛的男人失蹤，他幾乎聽到了整個世界崩塌的聲音。

但如今，一切都不重要了。  
當他第一次接到男人顫抖著聲音的電話時，他就明白了。  
那雙淡陌的眼眸、冰冷的微笑、包括那具比例完美的軀體，都將完全的屬於自己。  
光想到此，他就興奮得彷彿這個瞬間只要聽到他輕喊一句他的名字，就能得到無與倫比的高潮。

「你就是我的了……」如夢囈般的輕嘆，Aldrich沉醉在一盞盞的華麗吊燈之下，不可自拔。

晚間六點的鐘聲響起，Aldrich在魚貫進入大門的人潮中一眼就看見了那個令他著迷的身影。  
那個人嘴角勾著一抹笑，頭髮似乎比最後一次見面的時候還要長了一些。

「抱歉，等很久了吧？」男人走到Aldrich對面的位子坐下，一口優雅的英倫腔調搭配著淺笑。

Aldrich伸手握住男人的手，滿意的察覺男人並未拒絕。

「只要你肯赴約。」Aldrich輕聲說著。  
只要他屬於他，等得再久都無訪。

「謝謝你。」  
男人低眸看了一眼被握住的手，笑容更加的擴大。


	8. Chapter 8

晚間八點五十分，除了Thor以外的三個人已經抵達了威爾頓酒吧二樓包廂。

「你們說，Thor的那個仿生人究竟會長什麼樣子？這一頁的菜全上，酒的話就先上這幾瓶。」Volstagg叫來了侍者然後點了一輪吃的喝的。  
「兩公尺高的仿生人可不常見。我挺好奇的。」喜歡武術的Hogun想著也許有機會可以跟他交手一次。  
「我倒比較希望是溫柔婉約的美女之類的……」Fandral對一個兩公尺高還滿身肌肉的硬漢真的一點興趣都沒有。  
「別想了，Odin那老頭絕對不可能放一個美女仿生人在他兒子身邊的。除非他想要他兒子又多一件奇怪的花邊緋聞。」Volstagg挪開桌上的擺設好讓侍者可以把食物放在最容易拿得到的地方。  
「而且如果Thor說得沒錯的話，那個仿生人甚至還撂倒過他？」Hogun真的很好奇那樣的畫面。  
「還一起打倒了搶匪呢……」Fandral滿腦子都是兩個肌肉猛男你一拳我一拳的毆打敵方的樣子。

「你們也太早來了！」  
晚間九點整，Thor的聲音就宏亮的從樓梯傳來。  
他今天穿了個白襯衫搭個淺灰的馬甲，略長的金髮隨意地用個髮圈紮在後腦勺。

「Thor！怎麼只看到你？仿生人呢？」三個人好奇的往樓梯探頭探腦，照道理來說就算Thor再大隻應該也擋不住肌肉猛男才對啊。  
「在我後面啊？」Thor抵達二樓往左側一站，好讓跟在後方的人也可以上樓。

「「「……」」」  
眼前所見的畫面頓時讓三個人都沒了聲音。

Thor身後哪有什麼兩公尺高的肌肉猛男，他們只看見一位穿著貼身西裝的雅痞男性。  
他的皮膚偏白，身材瘦削高挑，嘴角帶了抹若有似無的微笑，看起來跟整個場地格格不入。

「Loki，我的仿生人。」無視目瞪口呆的三個人，Thor走到Loki身邊並且勾上了他的肩膀。顯然今天溫順聽話的Loki完全取悅了他。  
「從左到右的是Fandral、Volstagg、Hogun。他們都是我最好的朋友。」  
「你們好。」Loki友善的微笑打招呼。  
然後他就看見那三個人統一動作的一把就將Thor架到了角落。

「欸你們幹嘛？」Thor覺得他的朋友們今天都怪裡怪氣的。  
「我們才要問你幹嘛！」壓低了聲音，Fandral簡直不敢相信自己的眼睛。  
「什麼？」  
「你不是說兩公尺肌肉猛男嗎？那那一位是？」  
「其實我也不知道……」他還真的不知道為什麼會跟他當初看到的資料不太一樣。  
「你就這樣讓一個來歷不明的仿生人待在你身邊？！」Hogun的聲音裡充滿了指責。  
「嘿，我不許你這樣說Loki。」Thor不滿的警告自己的朋友。  
「他看起來一點都不像仿生人啊！他額頭旁邊甚至沒有顯示燈！」Hogun不放棄的警告Thor。  
「他從開機那天就沒有了！可能是我老爸特別不想讓別人知道他買了一隻仿生人丟到我身邊吧。Come on！別大驚小怪了，我現在不也活得好好的嗎？」Thor拍了拍朋友們的肩膀，然後邁步回到Loki身邊。

「你的朋友感覺沒有很歡迎我？」端坐在沙發，Loki在Thor坐到自己身邊的時候發問。  
「他們只是嚇到了而已。」畢竟跟他們想像的是有那麼一點點的出入吧。  
「希望如此。」

「抱歉，剛剛失態了。」最迅速恢復過來的是Fandral，他拿著酒杯坐到Loki身邊。  
「我們都很歡迎你加入我們。」Fandral友善的伸出手，Loki思考了一下之後伸出手與之交握。

「好啦喝酒喝酒！」Volstagg大剌剌的個性倒是在緩和氣氛的時候起了很大的作用。

很快的，他們又進入了一般的喧鬧模式。

「……所以你真的有打倒過Thor？」酒過三巡，Hogun提起了他真的很有興趣的問題。  
「拜託Loki可是我老爸請來保護我的，怎麼可能這種東西都不會！」在Loki回答前，Thor就搶著回答了起來，彷彿那個被打倒的不是自己一樣甚至還帶了點驕傲。  
「可以示範看看嗎？」  
「現在可能……」Loki指了指自己的西裝，這樣的服裝之下似乎無法行動。  
「喔……那可真可惜。」Hogun只好打消這個念頭。

「話說……我總覺得你長得很眼熟。」Fandral盯著Loki，總覺得自己肯定在哪見過這張臉。  
「又來了……」Volstagg翻了個白眼，他已經不知道聽過幾百次Fandral這句話了。  
「Loki不行！」一個伸手，Thor就將Loki拉到身後藏起來。

「……我看起來像是會對朋友的仿生人出手嗎？」  
「「「你是。」」」其他三人倒是異口同聲。  
Fandral只好聳了聳肩，無奈的往旁邊退開。

星期五的夜晚，三兩好友齊聚，聊聊天喝喝酒吃吃東西，是一件很享受的事情。  
他們也是這樣想著的，如果沒有出現眼前的不速之客的話。

「Thor Odinson.好久不見了。」帶著鼻環的男人穿著刷破的T恤與牛仔褲，身後還站著幾個身型高大的同行者。  
「嗨，住在醫院的Charlie。很高興你出院了。」Thor先是堆滿了一臉的誠懇，然後下一秒爆笑出聲。  
「Thor我想這個人不懷好意。」Loki瞇起一雙眼，然後附在Thor耳邊警告。  
「托你的福，我可是好好休息了一陣子！」被叫做Charlie的男人脹紅了一張臉。  
「所以你今天是來感謝我們的嗎？」Fandral放下酒杯，臉上仍然掛著令人猜不透的笑容。  
「你們不要太囂張！」惡狠狠的指著Thor，男人顯然因為這次帶了些幫手來而有了自信。  
「囂張？我看是你比較囂張吧！」Volstagg用力拍了桌子然後猛地站起身。

「Thor，我不建議你在這邊跟他們起衝突。對方顯然有備而來，你沒有必要一定要淌這渾水。」Loki的手撫上Thor的手臂，試圖安撫開始躁動的他。  
「他們都找上門來了，你要我不要理他們？」Thor看了看後面站著的那幾個人，很明顯的應該都是會打架的。他又看了看Loki，Loki那麼厲害，想必應該也可以成為戰力。  
「他們的目的就是要激怒你，你如果真的動手了就掉入他們的圈套了。」  
「怎麼了？有新朋友？還是那是你的馬子？」撇了一眼Loki，男人向著他比了比小拇指。語氣裡面充滿了低衊。  
「……」  
「Thor。」抓緊了Thor緊繃的手，Loki抿起唇搖了搖頭。

「……走吧。」拍了拍Loki的手，Thor站起身。  
「Thor！」Volstagg感覺相當不滿。  
「走吧，別理他們。」Hogun馬上就跟上了Thor的腳步。  
「……Loki你的外套。」Fandral發現被擱置在一旁的西裝外套。

而那群人突然像是聽見了什麼好笑的話題一樣，一陣哄堂大笑。  
「『Law-key』？太適合你了，Thor Odinson.」

下一秒，他們只看見Thor轉頭露出了燦爛的笑容，然後狠狠地往對方鼻子揍了下去。

※ ※ ※

二樓的包廂區顯然變成一片戰場，所有人扭打在一起，而所有能夠拿得起來的東西也都變成了武器。  
Thor一個動作就掀翻了兩個人，然後Volstagg則是壓坐到了對方肚子上然後掄起拳頭就是好幾拳。  
Hogun與Fandral敏捷的躲開攻擊，然後往對方要害出拳。

「哈哈！你帶幾個人來有什麼用！」坐在失去意識的人身上，Thor甩了甩脫離了髮圈束縛的金髮，這個瞬間他宛如不可一世的王子驕傲的張揚著自己的勝利。

接著，他聽見一聲微乎其微的槍響，像是有人朝深水裡開一槍。

他想轉頭尋找槍聲的來源，卻被自己的仿生人擋住了視線，Loki突然跪在他的面前，身體前傾環抱住他的脖子，索爾再一次望向Loki的雙眼，燈光讓綠色的雙眼看上去不太一樣，他聽不見Loki對他說了什麼。

等他反應過來的時候，先是感覺到有液體滑過臉龐，他以為那是用力過猛的汗水。  
滴答，滴答。  
但當Thor用手背隨意的抹去時，卻發現手背上的水痕是藍色的。

藍色的液體，過於冰涼。

在厚達兩百頁的仿生人使用手冊裡Thor最印象深刻的就是仿生人的血是藍色的，他當時覺得很酷。

Loki跌坐在他的面前，悶悶的槍聲是因為對方裝了消音管，而子彈就卡在Loki的身體裡。

「Loki！！」第一次，他感到驚慌。  
「我沒事。」Loki伸手擦掉滴落Thor臉頰的藍血。  
「你受傷了怎麼可能沒事！」Thor看著藍血不斷的從右肩溢出。  
「仿生人沒有痛覺，而且……我也不是你以為的那個人。」  
「什麼？你說什麼？」Thor一心一意想著要怎麼止住血。  
「……我們來玩『救命』遊戲吧。沒有什麼時候比現在更適合玩這遊戲了不是？」沉默了一下之後Loki笑著這麼說。

最後，在Thor大吼著：「救命！我弟弟受傷了！」的聲音中，其他人趁機結束了這場亂鬥。


	9. Chapter 9

淩晨三點，Aldrich心情極度惡劣站在紐約市中24小時營業且最大的仿生人維修及販售中心裡。  
「很抱歉，Mr.Killian，根據我們查詢資料的結果，您訂的仿生人已如期送到您的府上。並無您所說的錯誤。」接待用仿生人微笑地闡述資料所顯示的訊息。  
「要我跟你說幾次，那、不、是、我、訂、的、仿、生、人！」如果可以的話，Aldrich現在就想要砸爛眼前這個只會一直回答一樣答案的仿生人。

原本這個時候他應該要在已經訂好的酒店房間內享用他的『所有物』。  
但那個人就像一條狡猾又可恨的蛇類一般，總有辦法從自己手上溜走。

所有的挫敗與懊惱原本以為可以因為所訂製的仿生人終於送抵而消失，但待他迫不及待回到家裡打開合金箱的那一刻，瀕臨潰堤的情緒這下直接崩了盤。  
那根本不是他訂製的仿生人。他花了大把鈔票與關係好不容易才訂製成功的『玩具』，此時卻不知道被誰掉了包。

「很抱歉，Mr.Killian，根據我們查詢資料的結果，您訂的仿生人已如期送到您的府上。並無您所說的錯誤。」眨了眨眼，接待用仿生人仍然回答了一樣的問題。  
「我要見「我是Thor Odinson，未來Asgard的掌權者，我命令你現在就幫我的仿生人檢修！」Aldrich的聲音突然被一聲爆吼打斷。

Aldrich轉過頭就看見一身狼狽的男人正揪著維修員的領子。  
「愚蠢的王子殿下……」Thor Odinson。ASGARD從不長腦的下一代繼承人。  
看著Thor身上邋遢的裝扮、半身的藍血、他忍不住想笑。  
他實在想不透，為何老頭非得急於一時弄倒ASGARD。等老Odin死了，他那無腦的兒子繼承了一切之後不是更簡單嗎？

「Mr.Killian？還有我需要為你服務的地方嗎？」仿生人和善且溫柔的聲音拉回了他的思緒。

Aldrich沒有理會仿生人的詢問，他揚起頭踏著自信的步伐走到Thor身後。  
「Mr.Odinson？」Aldrich戴上了足夠表達自己和善的微笑面具。  
「……你誰？」轉過頭，Thor看到一個他完全不認識的人。  
「我是Aldrich Killian，『AIM』的負責人。很高興在這邊見到您。」Aldrich拿出了自己的名片遞到了Thor面前。  
「……喔。」Thor接過來看了一眼之後就胡亂地塞進了自己的口袋，接著轉回身繼續盯著緊闔上的門。  
看著自己的名片被折著隨便塞入口袋中，Aldrich臉上的笑容差一點就掛不住。他深吸了一口氣之後，繼續嘗試與Thor搭話。

「您的仿生人發生了什麼事情嗎？」  
「……他受傷了。」Thor頭也沒回的隨意回答著。現在他的全盤心思只繫在裡面正在維修的Loki身上。  
「受傷？怎麼受傷了？」雖然他想也知道肯定是眼前的愚蠢王子做了什麼。  
「就是受傷！你問這麼多做什麼？」Thor煩躁的低吼。  
「……看到您身上沾了這麼多的藍血，想必一定傷的不輕吧？說不定連維修都沒辦法了……還是我讓這裡的經理再幫您介紹更新款的仿生人？」Aldrich狀似遺憾的說著，手還順勢拍上了Thor的肩膀。

Thor的憤怒是一瞬間的。他一把扭過Aldrich的手腕然後直接就將對方摔到地上。  
「我警告你，不要再說了。Loki一定會沒事。」喘著氣狠狠的瞪視著眼前挑釁的人，Thor將他的骨頭壓的嘎吱作響。

然後他看見了Aldrich滿臉的驚愕。

「你的仿生人『也』叫Loki？！」Aldrich的聲音甚至高了幾度。  
「……這有什麼問題？」  
「可以給我看看他嗎？！」Aldrich突然激動地掙脫Thor的壓制，同時Thor也因為眼前這極度讓人困惑的反應而鬆了手。

「也許他是我弄丟的仿生人！」  
「Loki可不是什麼一般仿生人！你的仿生人跟”我的”Loki肯定不一樣！別想了！」Thor的壓迫人的氣勢仍然沒有半分的減低，但眼神中閃過的一絲窘迫卻也難令人忽略。

「可是……」Aldrich還想要多說些什麼，一雙手卻突然從後面壓上自己的肩膀。  
「朋友，為了你著想，現在不要再跟我們的Thor說話比較好……除非你特別想要在醫院裡放上一個長假。」即使身上的衣服有些汙損，Fandral仍舊保持完美的微笑。  
「……」Aldrich看著眼前的情勢，只好咬著牙退了幾步。

「Thor，你也別那麼緊張了。喝杯咖啡吧。」鬆開陌生人的肩膀，Fandral指了指Hogun手上的咖啡。

Aldrich從後方面無表情地看著被簇擁著的Thor，重新拉了拉剛剛被扯皺的西裝。  
「Loki……」那個令人愛慕又憎惡的名字。  
那只能是他的。  
無論是哪個Loki。

Thor回頭看向離去的背影，比起憤怒更多的是困窘。

他從沒想過原來他的Loki也有可能是別人的Loki。  
然後他才想起來，他忘記的是，Loki一直以來都是個仿生人。

仿，生人。


	10. Chapter 10

這是一間隱藏在老舊公寓裡的房屋。它設有了跟外觀完全相反的安控裝置，以利屋主隨時監控門外的一景一物。  
壁爐裡的火星發出了燃燒的聲響，火光吞噬著剛剛被丟進來的文件。

「……錢會直接匯入你的帳戶。……對，先不動，我需要的時候會跟你說。」站在壁爐前的人一手拿著電話，一手又將另一份文件丟進了火堆中。

「不，我還在等人。暫時還不會回去。」  
結束了通話，他接著窩進沙發裡繼續他的等待。

他在等一個人。  
那個人知道這個地方，知道所有安全密碼，知道家裡的所有擺設與機關。  
他在等他的仿生人回來。

「三天……」整整三天，他沒有接到他的仿生人一通聯繫。這從未發生過的現象甚至讓他感到有些焦躁。

被發現了嗎？出了什麼事情了嗎？還是更糟的情況？  
他皺著眉頭想著所有好的不好的可能性。

『嗶嗶─』  
門鎖被解開的聲音打斷了他的思緒。

「我回來了。」  
站在門口的人看著眉頭深鎖的人，勾起了帶著歉意的微笑。

「抱歉讓你擔心了，Loki。」

Loki Laufeyson看著宛如鏡像存在的仿生人，總算鬆了一口氣。

※ ※ ※

「這幾天都發生了什麼？」Loki端著仿生人泡給自己的紅茶啜了一口。  
「我受了點傷。」  
仿生人這句話一出，他便看見Loki微微的瞇起一雙眼。他知道那是Loki發怒前的徵兆。

「你為什麼受傷？」Loki語氣中的低氣壓足以令人打幾個寒顫。  
「我們去了酒吧，然後遇上了一些人找碴。」  
「我不是說過了，Thor找你出門你一定要問清楚目的、地點跟時間？他就是這麼一個蠢蛋，你永遠都不會知道他會把你拖去做什麼蠢事！」  
「我很抱歉。」  
看著仿生人，Loki驚覺自己似乎太激動了。  
「……抱歉，我不是責備你的意思。只是……」低下頭不安的轉動眼珠，Loki一向善於翻弄整個世界的銀舌頭此時卻不知道該怎麼闡述自己的心情。

他從沒這麼在乎過別人的安危。  
在母親離他而去的那個瞬間開始他便明白這世界上沒有人值得他在乎。  
然而，現在卻一次出現了兩個會牽動他情緒的人。

「我明白。」仿生人走到Loki身邊，伸手順了順Loki弓起來的背脊。  
「沒事的。」仿生人輕聲的說著。

「……Thor呢？」抬起頭看向與自己一致的綠眼眸，Loki語氣和緩了不少。  
「他沒事，你也說過了，能傷害他那身肌肉的恐怕沒幾個。」眨了眨眼，仿生人想起了Loki跟他抱怨過Thor只長肌肉不長腦袋這件事。  
「也是。」Loki輕笑了一下，他顯然想起了同一段對話。  
「你呢？傷的嚴不嚴重？」  
「沒事，我只是右肩卡了顆子彈只要拿出來再修補一下就可以了。但是Thor偏要逼著維修員把我全身上下都檢查過一次，這才花了三天。」  
「還真是誇張。」Loki幾乎可以想像著Thor揪著維修員的領子大吼的樣子。

「他很珍惜你。」Loki的語氣隱隱透露出了一絲羨慕。  
「不是『我』。」仿生人提醒著Loki。

「他珍惜的是那個長時間陪伴著他的Loki，不是『我』。」

他甦醒之後，就被Loki下了指令移動到這個地方，扮演著『Loki Laufeyson』。  
Loki會告訴他哪些人該見，哪些人不能見。哪些人來了可以招待他讓他進門，而哪些人來了又要完全噤聲假裝屋內沒人。  
只有幾次Loki必須親自處理某些事情的時候，才會跟他互換身分讓他去照顧Thor。

『你不用對他太好，家事他都會做你也不用幫忙。記得要待在客廳看書，這樣比較能夠監控他看他有沒有在幹什麼蠢事。』那是第一次他們交換的時候，Loki對他說的。

『……如果真的沒事做的話可以幫他準備一頓早餐，午餐的話隨便弄一弄，晚餐不用理他讓他自己想辦法。』他們共同生活的第二個月，Loki同意了幫Thor做飯，甚至還跟他說了Thor喜歡的食物。

『對了，他不喜歡喝茶，可以幫他泡壺熱騰騰的茶。』共同生活的第三個月，他看見Loki的笑容就像是個準備惡作劇的孩子一般。

『他要找你出去的話一定要問清楚目的、地點跟時間。然後！絕對不要跟他玩什麼愚蠢的『救命』遊戲！』那是他正幫著Loki在背部瘀青上敷上藥膏的時候，而電視上當時正播送著Thor受訪的畫面。  
『你看那個愚蠢的笑容！』Loki因為疼痛而倒抽了一口氣。  
大部分時候，他總是看著口是心非的主人無奈地微笑。

「等他知道了一切之後，如果他還能這麼想的話。」自嘲般的扯動嘴角，Loki其實也不清楚他跟他究竟最後會如何。

當初他避開了父親的視線，一路潛伏著準備進行他的計畫。  
直到接到駭客的消息稱”那個人”私底下訂製了跟他長的一模一樣的仿生人。  
Loki想過世界上有人仿造了自己，這是一件多麼令人作噁的事情。  
但同時的，有一個聽命於自己又跟自己長的如出一轍的仿生人，的確能讓他的計畫縮短不少時間。  
於是他花了大把金錢讓駭客將訂製資料與另外一筆訂單相互對調之後，又根據著手上的資料潛入打算將仿生人偷走。

那一夜，他將仿生人開機的同時門外傳來了雜亂的腳步聲。

「你把身上的衣服跟我對換，之後你先去這個地址，這是門卡。」思索了一下，Loki想著只要假扮成仿生人，無論發生什麼事，他都可以合理並安全的逃脫。

他跟仿生人藏進一間空房裡迅速且安靜地換完衣物，房內完全的黑暗幫助了他們的隱藏。

「就把他丟在沙發就好了，明天鐘點管家會處理一切。」伴隨著談話聲的，是像個沉重東西在地上拖行的聲音。  
「你們、敢這樣對我……」連話都還沒說完，這道聲音就打起了呼嚕。

確定外面完全沒了動靜之後，Loki才敢帶著自己的仿生人走出房間。  
那是他第一次與Thor的相遇。  
他渾身散發著酒氣，臉上仍舊是酒精殘留的潮紅。金髮毫無章法的散亂著卻也無法掩藏他俊美的輪廓。

「……走吧。」Loki轉身就想要離開。  
「別走。」突然的，後方傳來的懇求聲使他停住了腳步。

「別走……母親……」  
那個金髮大個兒縮在小小的沙發上，就像是失去了世界那樣哀傷的哭著。  
即使Loki明白以後他一定會為自己這一瞬間的決定而後悔，但他最終還是嘆了口氣回了頭。

原本一切都該如計劃進行的，除了Thor。

「我想Thor會理解的。」  
「希望吧。你跟我換衣服吧，我該回去了。」說完這句話，Loki才驚覺自己不知道什麼時候開始，已經把Thor的身邊認為是自己該”回去”的地方。

「好的。」仿生人又眨了眨眼，他微笑著看向自己的主人。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 终于到了真相大白的时刻了！作者们忍很久(欸)  
> 就像有一些小伙伴猜到的那样，LOKI的确是人类而不是仿生人。  
> 但也的确有仿生人─LOKI的存在。  
> 所以这篇文章会有一锤两基(?)。


	11. Chapter 11

一切的變化都是和緩的。  
Thor第一次覺得酒吧不是什麼好地方，他們也許可以少去。

自從酒吧事件以後，Thor就覺得Loki似乎有些不開心。  
他又不幫忙做家事了，雖然他原本就沒在做什麼家事。  
但是當他連續一個星期都沒再喝到Loki泡的茶之後，他察覺事情似乎有些嚴重。

「Loki，你心情不好嗎？」蹲在沙發旁邊，Thor決定直接單刀直入的詢問。  
「沒有。」”唰”的一聲，Loki翻動書頁。  
「酒吧那件事，是對方先挑釁的，那不是我的錯。他們不該嘲笑你……」

用力闔上書本的聲響打斷了Thor笨拙的解釋。Loki微笑著看向Thor，綠眸裡卻沒有任何笑意。  
「你當然可以繼續你的解釋，甚至你也可以不用解釋。反正你永遠都有理由去合理化你的魯莽，即使那些舉動有可能害死別人或害死你自己。不是嗎？」

刻意繞過Thor，Loki轉身回到房間。  
聽到木門可憐的發出被用力關上的聲音，Thor想，Loki真的很生氣。

孤孤單單的坐在沙發上，Thor發現Loki一整天都沒有出房門。  
他重新翻了一次『仿生人使用手冊』，卻可恨的發現那裡面沒有任何一頁寫著如何安撫脾氣不好的仿生人！

「這本說明書根本一點用都沒有！」把手冊甩到一邊去，Thor拿起手機的一瞬間突然想起了一件事。

他怎麼會忘了呢？  
他還有他的好朋友啊！那個雖然給的代碼都沒什麼用但感覺還是很厲害的Iron Man！

Thor：『吾友！我現在特別需要你的幫忙！』  
Iron Man：『代碼還是沒有用？！』  
Thor：『那個不重要！而且現在有更嚴重的問題！』  
Iron Man：『更嚴重的問題？殺人放火還是你的仿生人跟人跑了？』  
Thor：『這一點都不有趣，吾友。』一瞬間，Thor的腦海中閃過那個喊著自己的仿生人也叫”Loki”的人那激動的神情。  
Iron Man：『好吧好吧，你說說看今天尊貴的雷神大人跟他的弟弟又發生什麼了。』  
Thor：『要怎麼讓一個生氣的仿生人消氣？我的意思是要做些什麼才能讓他不生氣？』  
Iron Man：『你的意思指？』  
Thor：『我們之間發生了一些事情，然後我讓Loki受傷了。之後他就生氣了。』  
Iron Man：『首先，你需要瞭解一件事情。仿生人為什麼叫做仿生人？』  
Thor：『長的像人？』  
Iron Man：『對。長的”像”人。但他們不是人類。所以一般理論上並不會有喜怒哀樂這種情緒。就算有，也是經過精密計算出來的。』  
Thor：『我非常確定Loki肯定在生我的氣！』如果眼神會殺人的話，剛剛他跟Loki對話的時候肯定不知道被刺了幾刀了。  
Iron Man：『……』  
Thor：『Iron Man？』他焦躁地看著螢幕遲遲沒有跳出下一條訊息。

Iron Man：『說說你的仿生人都會做些什麼吧。說不定我可以從那些資料裡面查出什麼解決辦法。』  
Thor：『喔……我還以為你又要下線了。』他的朋友總喜歡突如其來就消失。  
Iron Man：『我剛剛是因為又去幫你翻了一次資料庫！！』  
Thor：『喔……抱歉。』  
Iron Man：『……快說吧，我很忙。』  
Thor：『Loki喜歡看書，還會泡茶。偶爾會做很好吃的早餐，他會把自己打理的很完美。Loki的眼睛是漂亮的綠色，像寶石那樣。黑色的頭髮總是被梳得很整齊，他的脖子就像白天鵝的頸子那樣美。他的身高比一般人都高，雖然還是我比較高。他的聲音很好聽，他心情好的時候甚至會唸起什麼莎士比亞的詩句。』一邊敲著字，Thor沒有察覺自己此時的表情就像一個仰慕著某個人的少年。

Iron Man：『……你確定那真的是仿生人嗎？不是你的弟弟？你們是不是在玩什麼角色扮演之類的？他假扮仿生人然後你假裝他的主人什麼的。』  
Thor：『我為什麼要玩這種角色扮演？』Thor覺得他的朋友今天真的有些奇怪。

Iron Man：『……你等等。我旁邊有人要跟你說話。』  
Thor：『嗯？』  
Iron Man：『讓你久等了，我想你的問題我也許可以替你解答。你可以叫我Pepper。』  
Thor：『好的，謝謝妳的協助。』  
Pepper：『也許你的仿生人他生你氣的原因並不是只因為你讓他受傷，而是你也讓自己暴露在危險的環境之中了呢？也許一次真誠的道歉可以改善你們之間的關係。』

Thor看著螢幕上的字句，陷入了思考。

Pepper：『再不行的話就帶他去他喜歡的地方，做他喜歡的事情，甚至買個他喜歡的東西送他？讓他察覺你的歉意，也許他就會原諒你了。』

結束與Pepper的談話，Thor放下了手機又擦了擦自己的臉，然後一臉忐忑的站到了Loki房門前。

「Loki？」敲了敲房門，然而裡面卻仍然沒有一絲聲響。  
「……我很抱歉，對於所有事情。」Thor撤去了所有的架子，就像個認錯的小孩那樣站在門口。  
「Loki？我可以進去嗎？」

沒有得到任何回應，Thor伸手轉了轉門把，發現門並沒有鎖上。  
他靜靜地推開門，這是他第一次進到Loki的房間。正確的來說，Loki來到之前是他的房間。但現在已經變得完全不一樣。  
書架上放著各式的書籍、地上鋪著柔軟的深綠色絨毯。幾盆綠色的植栽姿態優美的在窗臺伸展。顯然房間的主人已經將這裡改造成一個適合自己的地方。

床頭燈的柔光隔著乳白色的燈罩映在床角。  
Thor尋找的對象此時正在床上沉睡。

那個人闔著美麗的眼，雙唇連睡夢中都緊繃的抿著。黑髮柔順的垂落，隨著空調的微風隱隱約約飄動著。  
Thor不自覺的伸手撫向修長的脖頸，曖昧的用指腹摩娑過耳後柔軟的肌膚。

「Loki……」  
這個瞬間，Thor察覺了。

在他短暫的人生中從未真正正視過任何人，他身為Odin家族的獨子，將會繼承ASGARD的一切，他過著王儲般的生活，擁有自己的王土，他高高在上俯視一切。  
直到了一點都不像仿生人的Loki進入他的生活，用琥珀般綠色的雙眼看透了他，Thor Odinson，一個活在父親保護下而不自知的幼犬。

在Loki翻閱那些也許他一輩子都不會看的文學作品中，他才學會做家事。  
在Loki低沉的嗓音喃喃低語著流傳了世紀的經典名劇時，他才學會廚房用具的正確使用方式。

Thor Odinson，這個在朋友眼中如天神般存在的富家子弟，在完全不把自己當主人的仿生人床前，領悟到自己該為人生付一點責任。

Thor從來沒有一刻如此感謝父親把Loki帶進他的生命裡，也許這是在母親離開自己生命後最好的事情。


	12. Chapter 12

Loki非常懊惱。  
他不該這麼放鬆的。

坐在床上，Loki皺起了眉頭。他的床頭櫃上擺著一盒他慣用的茶葉組合，上面還放了一張小卡寫著『我很抱歉』。  
想也知道是誰進了他房間，並且在他毫無察覺的情況下做了這些事。  
而這一切在以前都是不可能發生的。

假裝仿生人的日子裡，生活其實非常平淡。  
他總是在早上趁Thor的鼾聲仍然作響的時候替自己跟他準備早餐，然後會在Thor醒來之前先解決自己的。  
他喜歡在照得到溫暖陽光的沙發一角研讀著莎士比亞，雖然有許多時間他都在盯著Thor一邊碎念一邊做著家事的可笑身影。  
他心情好的時候會陪Thor看看球賽，雖然Thor總是在他看莎翁劇的時候爆睡到口水流了他一肩膀。  
這一切，顯然讓自己變得毫無戒心。他甚至有一種這樣的生活很好的錯覺。  
沉下一張臉，他對自己這樣的改變感到不安。

打開門，Thor的鼾聲一如往常的從另一間房門內傳出。從他佔據了他的房間後，Thor便搬去了另一間房。  
簡單解決自己的早餐後，Loki開始準備Thor的。直到蛋液打進平底鍋滋滋作響時，他才想起自己本來打算不做早餐的，就當作給Thor一個教訓。Loki就像對自己生氣那樣狠狠的戳了幾下蛋黃。

一顆破碎的荷包蛋、幾根有點燒焦的臘腸、明顯泡過頭而苦澀的紅茶、四個邊焦黑的吐司，Loki滿意地看著這個充滿惡意的早餐。  
當他想到待會就會看到Thor那個傻眼又暴跳如雷的蠢樣子，他的臉上揚起了一抹惡作劇得逞的笑容。  
悠閒的走到客廳書櫃前準備選擇今天要看的文學時，他發現似乎有那麼一小部分的書不見了。正想著是不是Thor把那些書拿去哪的時候，Loki就撇見了在他習慣的老位子旁，多了一個小矮櫃。而幾本書就整齊的排列在那裏面。

「……」他認得這個櫃子。原本就擱置在客廳角落，裡面放著Thor大學時代一堆運動獎牌。他不記得獎牌的內容卻還記得每一張照片裡面Thor意氣風發的樣子。  
愚蠢。愚蠢的Thor。他實在搞不懂Thor做這些事情做什麼。  
坐到老位子上，一個順手就抽起了矮櫃裡的書。Loki連讀書的興致都沒有了。

※ ※ ※

一切的變化都是劇烈的。  
Loki不知道Thor吃錯了什麼藥或者是發生了什麼事。  
只知道一覺醒來，眼前的人似乎變了一個人。

他沒有用那頓糟糕的早餐等到他期待的Thor的反應，Thor只是苦笑了一下之後就把早餐給吃了。  
「……你不說些什麼嗎？」Loki終究忍不住。  
「難免都有失誤的不是嗎？況且也不是不能吃？」Thor咬了一口吐司，焦化的吐司發出了酥脆的聲響。  
「……」Loki用書掩藏自己皺起來的眉頭。

Loki非常不喜歡這樣。  
逗弄著傲慢王子並看著他七竅生煙仍拿自己沒辦法的樣子向來是他為數不多的樂趣。  
然而傲慢王子卻在一夜之間成長了。

「Loki，我有話跟你說。」  
在第七次Loki”不經意”的踩到Thor正在使用的吸塵器時，他終於放下了家事坐到了Loki面前。  
「喔？」就像是剛剛妨礙別人的不是自己那樣，Loki狀似漫不經心的挑眉。

「以前我總是希望你幫我做很多事情。甚至認為因為你是我的仿生人就理所當然的要執行我下的命令。」  
Thor誠懇的聲音令Loki不自覺地放下了原本一直擋在面前的書。  
「其實從來沒有任何人需要幫誰做什麼事情。每個人都有選擇的自由，即使你是仿生人。」Thor伸手拍了拍Loki的肩膀。

「雖然你脾氣壞、不做家事、喜歡惡作劇、更不聽話。但那也沒關係了。」

Loki說不出一句話，只能愣愣地看著Thor。

「……你不需要我了嗎？」曾經熟悉的對話，但這是第一次Loki發自內心的詢問。  
如果之前的對話是因為他自信抓準了Thor的個性；那麼這一次的對話是他真的害怕。  
他害怕著Thor就真的將自己丟下了。

「這不是你想要的嗎？自由。」  
「你可以只做你想做的事情，過你想過的生活。」

「喔？這麼好？」Loki努力穩住自己的情緒，他眨了眨雙眼，試圖將笑容掛回自己臉上。

「不對。」Thor似乎想起了什麼。  
「應該說”我們”一起。做我們想做的事情，過我們想過的生活。」

Loki瞪大了綠色的眼眸，眼前的人仍然是笑得一臉沒有良心的樣子。  
他的白色T恤、花短褲、臉上沒剃乾淨的鬍渣、胡亂紮著的金髮，一切的一切都糟透了。  
糟透了，對於這一切想要落淚的自己。

用書高高遮起自己的臉，Loki伸出腳使盡全力的踹了王子一腳。


	13. Chapter 13

「我們看那部片。」  
一個週末的午後，穿著淡紫色連帽外套的Thor站在電影院的入口指著熱門電影榜上的英雄片這麼宣佈。  
「不。我們要看那部。」穿著同款不同色的外套，Loki搖了搖頭否決了提議。  
「你不覺得那部片很好嗎？拿著個錘子飛來飛去拯救世界什麼的，簡直帥炸了！」  
「沒腦。看了沒營養。我要看那部。」Loki嫌棄的翻了個白眼。  
「我要看英雄片。」  
「那我們分開看。場次時間差不多，出場的時候在門口見。」Loki仰頭看了看時刻表，然後回頭望向Thor。  
「……」

二十分鐘後，Thor抱著大大的爆米花桶與可樂坐在Loki身邊，螢幕上正準備播放改編自英國文學的文藝電影。  
「我那部片評價很好……」抓了一口爆米花塞進嘴裡，Thor悶悶的抱怨。  
「我也沒逼你一起看？」說是這麼說，Loki心情倒是很愉悅。

燈光暗下，螢幕的光成了唯一的照明。  
影城的位子對於兩個身高逼近190的男人來說顯然太狹窄，尤其另一個還滿身肌肉。  
他們兩個的手臂幾乎貼在一起，導致Thor每一次動作都會擦過Loki的手臂。  
隱隱的皺了皺眉，Loki努力的不讓自己被這件事影響。

螢幕上，異族的少年少女站在戰場的兩端凝望著彼此。  
不發一語的，穿過殘破的故土與愛情重聚。  
磅礡的音樂下，畫面逐漸的拉遠，在俱敗兩傷的戰場中，只有愛情仍然隨著少年少女的腳步無畏無懼的往前邁去。

電影院傳來了三三兩兩的啜泣聲。情感豐富的人們正為少年少女的命運哀嘆著。  
Loki靜靜的看著倒下的兩人，只有抿緊了的唇微微透漏情緒。

一陣溫熱的觸感突然從放在扶手上的手背傳來，Loki低頭便看見Thor大大的手掌覆蓋在自己上面。  
「……」Loki試圖抽回手，但Thor仍舊絲毫不動。Thor甚至收攏了掌心，將他的手包覆起來。  
Thor眼神仍舊盯著螢幕。表情專注而認真，就像什麼事都沒發生。  
Thor帶著粗繭的手指穿過Loki的指縫緊緊的扣住，不容拒絕的力度甚至讓他有點發疼。

直到整個空間隨著電影播放完畢而亮起，Thor都沒有鬆開過Loki的手。  
「……」Loki看著被鬆開的手，上面沁了一層薄汗。  
他抬頭望向Thor，正巧撞進Thor那雙湛藍的雙眸裡。Thor正用一個他沒看過的表情看著自己。

「呃……可以借過一下嗎？」突兀的嗓音插進兩人之間。被擋在座位區出不去的人禮貌的詢問。  
「當、當然！」先反應過來的是Thor，他猛地站起身，順手拿上垃圾就往外走。  
「……抱歉。」Loki掛上帶著歉意的微笑，跟在Thor身後離開了影城。

※ ※ ※

一前一後的走在回家的路上，Loki看著Thor的背影不斷的思考著。  
他不明白在電影院的一切該怎麼解釋。Thor為什麼牽了他的手，而自己又該怎麼問。  
問了之後呢？他是不是又在期待著什麼樣的答案。  
低著頭跟隨著Thor的腳步，Loki並沒有發現他們彎進了一座噴水池公園裡。

「Loki！」  
直到Thor喊他的聲音竄進耳裡，他才恍然回神。  
「你一直在發呆，怎麼了？」  
「……沒事。」Loki幾乎是咬著牙吐出這兩個字。

怎麼了？他還敢問他怎麼了？！

「喔……我是要跟你說，我肚子餓了去買個熱狗吃。你在這邊等我。」Thor抓了抓頭，指指噴水池對面的熱狗攤。肚子同時適當的發出咕嚕聲，就像剛剛吃完一大桶爆米花的不是自己一樣。

「……」如果可以的話，Loki此時真的希望自己是個不會被任何情緒影響的仿生人。這樣也許他就不會這麼想要給眼前的人一拳。

噴水池邊，午後的太陽仍然些許的刺眼。水幕順著雕塑的角度噴灑而下，幾滴飛濺的水珠折射出了霓虹的光彩。  
將手交叉在胸前，Loki半靠在公園矮牆旁看著因水幕而有些扭曲的背影，無奈的勾了勾嘴角。

「請問……」有個稚嫩的童音從Loki的腳邊傳來。  
Loki低頭就看見一個大約只有七八歲的小女孩抱著幾束黃白相間的雛菊怯怯地看著自己。  
「先生，您願意幫忙買花嗎？」小女孩張著圓圓的大眼將雛菊遞到了Loki面前。

Loki雖然沒有動作，但眼神也沒有移開。  
「我們住在附近的教堂，最近教堂的籬笆倒了，我們想要……」小女孩鼓起勇氣向著Loki解釋自已賣花的理由。  
「妳很懂事。」Loki伸手摸了摸小女孩的頭。

「妳只有一個人嗎？」  
「我還有我的兄弟姊妹在附近一起賣花。」小女孩似乎感受到了眼前人的溫柔，她展開了羞澀的笑容。  
「這些錢給妳，我買下全部的花。」Loki從錢包掏出了明顯超過花朵價值許多的金額遞給了小女孩。

「幫我一個忙好嗎？」趁著小女孩仍來不及拒絕的時候，Loki笑著這麼說。  
「有看到噴水池對面那個熱狗攤嗎？」  
「有。」小女孩乖巧的點了點頭。  
「那邊有個金髮大個子對吧？」  
「對。」她又點了點頭。  
「告訴妳的兄弟姊妹，把所有的花都送給那個人。」

小女孩似懂非懂的點了點頭，然後又抱著花跑走了。  
Loki重新調整姿勢，氣定神閒的看著遠方一臉驚愕的Thor被小孩子包圍的樣子。  
每一次對Thor的惡作劇總能讓Loki心情愉快不少。

就像有無形的眼睛監視著自己那樣，很多時候總會碰巧有一些事情打破你覺得美好的一刻。  
就像現在。Loki藏在褲子口袋裡的手機發出了震動。

看著來電顯示，Loki又看了一眼正逐漸被花海包圍的Thor之後轉過身去接了電話。  
『你終於肯接電話了。』對方聽起來既焦躁又憤怒。  
「親愛的Aldrich，我很抱歉。最近總是太忙。」Loki的聲音聽起來婉轉又真誠。  
『忙？忙什麼？去你家裏你總是不在，打你電話你總是不接，Loki Laufeyson，我真的不懂你。』  
「我有些事情需要出國去辦，你也知道為了”我們”的目標，”我們”都必須努力，不是嗎？」面無表情的說著動聽的話語，Loki刻意的加重了『我們』。  
『……我希望我們最近能夠見面。我不允許你再拒絕我。』Aldrich聽起來似乎因為Loki的”我們”而消氣不少。  
「當然，我的榮幸。」

掛掉電話，Loki自嘲的扯動嘴角。  
他明明都還有更重要的事情要做，現在卻還在這邊悠閒地過著不屬於自己的日子。

「Loki！！」Thor大分貝的呼喚讓他回了頭。  
而一個回頭，他就栽進了整片黃白花海中。

「你買的，你負責拿一半！」捧著大量的雛菊，Thor揚起了與Loki惡作劇得逞時相似的笑容。

一切都亮晃晃的。  
帶著些許水珠的雛菊閃閃發亮，映著捧著花的那個人的湛藍雙眼與黃金般的髮絲。  
由著Thor將一半的花束塞進自己手中，Loki幾乎都要問出口了。

『我們，做這些事情的意義究竟是什麼呢？』他想要問Thor。  
同時的，也想問問自己。  
Thor試圖讓一個『仿生人』活得跟人類一樣；  
他明明就是個人類卻竊取著『仿生人』的身分。  
如此可笑、如此諷刺。

「喔！終於有手可以吃熱狗了！」Thor迫不及待地從紙袋中拿起已經涼掉的熱狗塞進嘴裡。

看著Thor一邊傻笑一邊吃著熱狗，Loki覺得自己非常的愚蠢。  
愚蠢至極！

※ ※ ※

那是一個太陽準備西落的傍晚，兩個大男人坐在公園長椅上抱著一堆雛菊。

Thor並沒有注意到旁邊的人已經用眼神殺死自己許多次。他只是專注地將最後一口麵包完全塞進嘴裡，然後不滿足似的吸了吸殘留在指間的肉汁。  
他並沒有發現有些紅色醬汁留在了他的嘴角。

Loki皺著眉用空著的那隻手的食指抹去了那一點醬汁。

實際上他可以拍拍那壯碩的手臂，告訴Thor他的嘴角殘留著醬汁。對方也大可用舌頭輕易的抹乾淨。  
但他沒這麼做。  
他其實打算故意把這個醬汁劃上Thor的衣服進行他小小的報復。

然而他還來不及這麼做，就讓Thor抓住了自己的手。  
逆著光的角度讓他看不清楚Thor的表情，只知道對方轉向了自己然後低下頭。  
他感覺到Thor的舌頭滑過他的指節，舔掉了那幾乎不存在的醬汁。  
那種溫熱的感覺沒有持續很久，在他終於反應過來的時候Thor早就逃開到了離他好幾步的地方。

「我知道你想要把它抹到我身上對吧！」自滿於自己難得的聰明，Thor洋洋得意的笑著。

Loki瞇起一雙眼決定放過Thor這一次，不管是握他的手，還是舔他的手。  
只是當下Loki還不知道，接下來的日子他會因為眼前過分明亮的笑容放過對方很多次。

然後，在很久之後的某一個午後，久到Loki幾乎要忘記曾經有個男人在電影院裡死命的握著自己的手，而他的仿生人會用和自己完全相同音調告訴他。

「Thor覺得你快要哭了，他得做點什麼，你的表情讓他感到悲傷，所以他決定握緊你的手，絕對不放開。」


	14. Chapter 14

「左下一點……等等你歪了……調回來一點。」Loki站在客廳的中央確認掛畫的角度。  
「這樣？」踩著小矮凳，Thor照著指示伸長著雙手固定畫框。  
「OK。」Loki滿意的看著自已挑選的畫作。  
「總算結束了！」Thor大字型的倒在地上，穿著的背心都已經被汗浸濕。

從早上開始，Thor就打開門迎接宅配員送來他跟Loki訂購的家具。  
他們將原本的三人座沙發換成足夠讓他們兩個都同時賴在上面的L型沙發。  
他們買了一個更大的櫥櫃將Loki的書以及Thor的遊戲片放進同一個空間。  
Thor同意了Loki用他自己買來的畫作替代客廳牆上掛著的運動員海報。  
而Loki則同意了Thor繼續保留著他那紅色棉絨金黃滾邊的地毯。

「Loki我想喝茶。」Thor翻了個身，仍然賴在冰涼的地板上。  
「你不是討厭茶？」  
「你不是只會泡茶？」  
「……」Loki微笑著將手中準備拿去回收的畫框護角猛力的往Thor身上砸去。  
滿意的看著被砸中的人滿地哀號，Loki才轉身走向廚房。

風從半闔的落地窗中吹進，感受到微風的輕拂，Thor收起了浮誇的哀號，只是靜靜的盯著Loki的背影。  
Loki穿著一套淺灰色的棉質家居服，寬鬆的領口以及紮起的髮尾讓他露出了好看的後頸。因燠熱而捲起的褲管則鬆垮垮的掛在小腿上。  
他聽見熱水逐漸煮沸的聲響、甚至可以聽見Loki心情愉悅的唸著某一段詩句。  
他舒適的閉上眼睛，就像流浪在外的旅人終於回到了『家』。

Loki泡好一壺茶回頭的時候，Thor已經四仰八叉的睡死在地板上。  
他的金髮恰巧跟地毯的邊緣融為一體，花花綠綠的沙灘褲是自己永遠不懂的品味。  
貼身的背心因為Thor的睡姿而被掀起了一角，露出了過分結實的腹肌，天知道這個男人做了多少訓練才能有今天的成果，也許多半是基因遺傳和體質。Loki覺得自己也做很多運動，但大概一輩子都不可能有這樣的身材，而這樣的想法讓他感到極度不悅。  
有些人似乎天生就應該比別人得到的東西，就像是Thor完美的身材比例，Thor有錢的父親，Thor近乎愚蠢的樂觀個性，Thor一頭耀眼的金髮和迷人到該死的藍眼睛……

Loki走上前，然後一腳踩上Thor露出來的右側腹。  
「噢！」Thor在瞬間就因為鈍痛而醒了過來。  
「我親愛的主人，茶泡好了。」維持著一腳踩在Thor身上的姿勢，Loki露出了每一次惡作劇得逞之後的狡猾微笑。

「你的腳很涼。」Thor再次閉上眼睛享受著意外的肌膚觸感。  
Thor出其不意的舉動讓Loki收起了笑容，在發現對方沒有任何的反抗之後他索性加深了下壓的力道，沒料到腳下的人卻仍無動於衷。Loki停頓一下像是想到什麼似的，在Thor看不到的時候露出了不同於以往的笑容。

Loki先是彎起腳趾輕輕搔著Thor汗涔涔的肌膚，見對方依舊沒反應，他乾脆稍稍提起腳，用腳趾緩緩地描繪Thor腹肌的紋路，拭去那些汗水，然後滿意的看到對方睜開雙眼，露出疑惑的眼神。然而Loki並沒有理會，他依舊繼續擴張他的足下領土，一路向上到衣服所能撩起最多的範圍。他感受到Thor全身肌肉都緊繃了起來卻仍沒有任何阻止的動作，那一切就像是在鼓勵他。

於是Loki彷若回應對方那般，又不輕不重的畫圈向下，一吋一吋，一點一點，感受著自己的腳趾輕點著Thor的腹肌，像是用手撫摸。他感受著皮膚下的血液在血管中流動。最後他讓腳趾停在Thor的褲頭上，同時間他注意到對方喉結因為吞嚥而細微的滾動。

「Loki…」  
Loki讓自己的腳後跟落在Thor的跨間，對方呢喃似的喚了自己的名字，下一刻他就對上那片令人暈眩的汪洋。

原本平靜的海洋，波光粼粼，在他不停的輕觸下，激起了一圈又一圈的漣漪，他想要掀起一陣大浪淹沒Thor，讓他窒息。

「你知道……自己在做什麼嗎……」Thor的聲音像是從水底下傳來，帶著深層的慾望。  
然而這並沒有讓Loki停下動作，因為Thor不需要他的答案，反而像某種鼓勵，他蜷曲腳趾試著勾下Thor的褲頭時，他明顯感受到腳後跟下那滾燙的硬物正抵著自己。

「Loki，NO。」Thor像是突然找回自己的意志，握住Loki的腳踝往上帶，阻止了一切有可能會發生的事。  
「你真的想要我把腳移開嗎？」狡猾的微笑又再度回到Loki臉上，他用極緩慢的速度抽回被控制的腳，甚至惡劣且刻意的讓指尖滑過已然勃發的慾望中心。

「NO。」

Loki才剛認為自己贏了這局以玩笑為名挑逗為實的遊戲，而Thor的回答又馬上開啟了新的一局。  
這次Loki可能沒辦法輕鬆應對，因為Thor再次捉住他的腳踝，用和方才完全不同的力道將Loki的腳掌牢牢的固定在自己身上。

「我從來沒想過仿生人的皮膚會如此的、像人類。」  
Thor一手固定Loki的腳，另一手開始模仿Loki先前的舉動輕觸著對方的肌膚。他延脛骨緩緩向上直到褲腳捲起的位置，但那一點布料並沒有讓他停下，Thor在Loki默許的注視下將手指伸入褲管，指尖像是打拍子般輕敲著膝蓋，接著他讓手指滑向後膝那片細緻的皮膚，他不確定仿生人是否像人類一樣有特別敏感的地方，如果有，那這裡可能就是Loki的敏感點。

「你會怕癢嗎？」  
Loki抿著嘴沒有回答，他只是凝視著Thor不敢將眼神看向別處，深怕此時此刻任何一個動作，或是開口說話都會暴露他的欲望，那太私密，仿生人不該有。  
Thor似乎一點都不在意Loki的答案，他的手指好不容易離開後膝卻沒有就此停下，溫熱的手掌貼在Loki的小腿肚上，來來回回的撫摸著，消除了對方緊繃的肌肉，他看了Loki一眼像是在確認什麼，然後淺淺的一笑。

又來了，Loki知道他永遠會因為這個笑容做出蠢事。  
正當Loki打算抓住Thor又開始往他褲管鑽的手指時，手機鈴聲突然響起，Loki下意識緊張的摸了褲子的後側暗袋，才想起手機被他藏到床頭櫃後方。

而眼前的Thor像是沒聽到手機鈴聲般執意的將手指往褲管裡鑽，他發現Thor不知何時已經稍稍抬起上半身，而男人的手掌觸感已經擦過他的膝蓋，熱度漫延至大腿，搔癢的感覺讓Loki差點站不腳，他注意到自己的意識隨Thor的手指遊走，他勃起了，Thor的手掌貼在他大腿內側，而那該死的手機鈴聲還堅持不停的響著，上面的來電顯示正閃著仿生人跟他講過的名字。

「如果你打算一直摸下去，我可能得先找張椅子坐下來。」Loki咬牙切齒的說，他恨死那白癡三兄弟。  
他用力的將腳抽離Thor的掌控，並努力的讓自己看起來就像個『仿生人』。


	15. Chapter 15

「你們最好真的有什麼很重要的事情非得現在要我接電話！」暗暗罵了句髒話，Thor艱難的爬起身，然後直接對著桌上的手機就按下了接聽及擴音鈕。  
「Thor你今天吃了炸藥了？」突然就被怒吼的Fandral覺得一陣莫名其妙。  
「……所以你們有什麼事嗎？」深呼吸了幾口氣，Thor一屁股坐到沙發上並找了個抱枕掩藏自己現在正尷尬的下半身。  
「就是來確認一下你是不是還活著啊！從上次在酒吧一起打了一架之後你不只不跟我們出門，甚至連電話都沒打一通！」拜大嗓門所賜，Volstagg的聲音聽起來比Fandral遠卻比他還要大聲。  
「我最近有點忙......」Thor這才猛然想起，他似乎真的很久沒跟這群朋友聯絡了。  
「你都在忙些什麼？有我們能幫忙的地方嗎？」Hogun拿過了電話這樣問著。  
「也沒有忙什麼啦……就是跟Loki在一起啊，一起看電影逛逛街什麼的。硬要說的話就是買了一些家具改裝一下家裡吧。」也許一起逛街，也許一起待在家裡他打電動他看書，也許一起看場球賽或影集。這是他趨於日常的生活，做什麼事情都想要“一起”。

「……你跟你的仿生人在談戀愛嗎？」  
突然的，Fandral的疑問透過擴音清清楚楚的傳了出來。  
「你你你你你在說什麼！？」Thor急急忙忙地抓起手機結束擴音功能。Loki此時正背對著自己在廚房處理已經泡過頭的茶，看起來一點反應都沒有。  
轉身衝進房間的他，並沒有發現Loki將原本要倒進廚餘袋的茶葉全數倒進了流理臺。

關上門，Thor幾乎可以聽到自己的心跳紊亂不堪。他的神情慌張，就像所做的壞事突然被發現那樣。

「Loki跟一般仿生人不一樣，我把他當朋友。」Thor試圖為自己辯解。  
「那我們是你朋友嗎？」  
「你們當然是我最好的朋友！」  
「那你會想跟我們看電影逛街？」Fandral的聲音聽起來很無奈。  
「別鬧了那畫面我連想都不想想。」他可以跟他們一起看球賽打球甚至去喝個爛醉，但就是無法想像跟他們一起做任何現在跟Loki一起做的事。  
「那你的仿生人就不是”朋友”了。」Fandral一語推倒了Thor的理由。

「Loki就像我弟弟，我得帶他去很多地方。我們可以一起做很多事情，因為我們是兄弟。」沒有說出口的是，他剛剛還因為”弟弟”的惡作劇而勃起。  
「……」顯然的，Fandral不想再跟這個情商為負分的人再多任何話。

「Thor，我希望你能夠記得一件事情。」Hogun的語調聽起來格外的嚴肅。  
「仿生人。」  
「Loki就只是個仿生人。」  
「他們可以模擬人類的情感系統，但終究不會是人類。」  
「而你必須清楚的理解這件事。」

※ ※ ※

Loki將流理台清理乾淨並重新泡上一壺茶後回到了自己的房間，他需要一點個人時間去恢復情緒。  
自Thor的手覆上自己手背的瞬間開始，Loki發現自己越來越無法控制一切。  
他享受著這個仿生人的身分，他滿足於Thor身邊的位置。  
他甚至……對他有了慾望。

「……該死。」所有的事情都讓Loki感到焦慮。  
就像現在他拿起了手機才看見本應該在昨晚或今早就要看見的郵件。  
昨晚Thor硬拉著他看了大半夜的電視；而今天則是從一早就開始整頓家裡。

打開郵件，上面只有一串意義不明的數字符號。  
他就著約定好的暗號迅速的解讀出一組電話號碼，然後撥出。

「發生什麼事了？」坐到窗前的木椅，Loki皺起了眉。  
「……你的委託案似乎發生了一些你也許會感興趣的事情。」  
「怎麼了？」  
「最近你父親與AIM似乎準備聯手對ASGARD出手。」  
「喔？我早就猜到了。」他知道父親向來痛恨ASGARD，他早料到有一天會發生這種事。  
「不做點什麼嗎？」對方的聲音聽起來似乎有點驚訝。  
「要做什麼？就算他們把ASGARD併吞了，那也只是代表未來我擁有的更多而已。」Loki自信的輕笑，現在就讓那些人為了權力去相鬥吧。他只要潛伏在暗處，靜心等待著一切水到渠成。  
「……即使這件事情也許會讓Thor Odinson失去一切？」遲疑了一下，對方的聲音低了幾度。

「這干Thor什麼事？」情緒的跌宕是明顯的，Thor的任何事情總能輕而易舉的影響Loki。  
「Thor Odinson.ASGARD的繼承人。我以為你知道？」

「……把所有的資料都送到我這邊來。」Loki努力的讓自己的聲音聽起來與平常無異。

直到掛上電話，Loki才發現自己正在顫抖。  
打開對方傳來的檔案，映入眼簾的是全然陌生的Thor。  
他西裝筆挺的站在某個舞台上，倨傲的神情睥睨著下方，就像降臨凡世的天神看著底下渺小的人類。而舞台的背板上印著大大的『ASGARD』。  
那是Thor Odinson.  
卻不是他認識的Thor Odinson.

一瞬間的，那個記憶中被一堆雛菊襯著的笑容變得模糊。

Loki彷彿逃難似的衝出房間，一打開房門他就看見Thor仍然穿著背心跟沙灘褲坐在沙發上，手上甚至捧著一杯他剛剛重新泡好的茶。  
這是Thor Odinson.  
他不自覺的為了這個事實鬆了一口氣。

「Loki？」敏銳的察覺到Loki異常的情緒，Thor站起身來走到他面前。  
「你別介意，Fandral他們講話就是喜歡開玩笑。」  
「我們怎麼談戀愛啊……你是仿生人耶。哈哈。」乾笑了兩聲，Thor陷入了尷尬的沉默。

「而你。」Loki不知道是什麼原因讓自己忽略掉這個擺在眼前的事實。  
「Thor Odinson是一個人。」他們曾經那麼接近。  
「是ASGARD的繼承人。」那些新聞發布會，媒體招待會和開幕儀式，他看過邀請函，讀過報導，他不該忘記這張臉孔。  
Loki不停的在腦海裡回放和Thor相遇到現在的片段，他想知道自己漏掉了什麼，導致今天的局面，可是那些記憶彷彿是一幅超現實的畫作，眼前的Thor和資料上的男人完全無法疊合。

但是他們卻擁有相同耀眼的金髮，相同姣好的面孔，相同迷人的嗓音，在搭上那雙令人震懾的藍色眼矇和傾倒眾生的微笑……

是這樣沒錯了，Loki找到自己犯下錯誤的原因。  
當局者迷。

他不合時宜想起了那個涼爽的午後，一大把的雛菊，舌尖滑過手指潮濕的溫熱感，Thor過分明亮的笑容。  
自己當時就不該放過他，他做錯了一個決定。

而他現在很有可能又會重蹈覆轍。

「如果，我是一個人類呢……」  
Loki感覺自己口乾舌燥，這是一個前所未有的賭注，是另一個錯誤，或是一個轉機。

「那你就是個天大的騙子了。」  
Thor不假思索的答案讓Loki心裡一沉，一連串的錯誤，他甚至不確定是否來得及補救。  
「生為一個如王國般企業的繼承人，你應該別相信任何人。」Loki知道他說什麼都無濟於事，這是他唯一能給的，也是最誠實的忠告。  
「好險你是我的仿生人，我永遠都可以信任你不是嗎？」Thor輕快的語調和臉上的表情都不像是在問一個問題，更像是在陳述一個事實。

「不。」  
「你剛剛說了。  
「我是一個天大的騙子。」

這是Loki給的答案。


	16. 特典配圖

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这次有幸请到绘师─AKWA工商绘图~  
> 真是满心的感动与激情(???)  
> 真的很谢谢绘师精心绘制的图片~(鞠躬)  
> 忍不住都想要把整篇都给她画(不是)  
> 欢迎小天使们多多去给绘师拍打喂食~(欸)
> 
> 绘师是个很可爱的小姊姊~希望有机会再一起合作!←趁乱告白

**_「Thor觉得你快要哭了，他得做点什么，你的表情让他感到悲伤，所以他决定握紧你的手，绝对不放开。」_ **

========  
  


 

 

 


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 此章有些微隐含的仿生人/LOKI水仙描写以及铁椒CP，请雷者斟酌观看(鞠躬)

将寄来的资料从牛皮纸袋取出，仿生人将它放到Loki习惯的位子旁边伸手可及的地方。  
他细细泡上一壶Loki喜欢的茶，他知道Loki喜欢在里面放上点蜂蜜。  
下午四点，门锁准时传来了被解除的声响。

「欢迎回来。」他温柔地扬起微笑，即使他明白Loki也许不是那么乐意回来。  
「……我回来了。」Loki弯下腰脱去了短皮靴。

他看见Loki坐下来喝了一口茶之后神情明显舒缓了不少。  
「这个星期你的父亲有来这边，我跟他进行了一次下午茶。他很满意我们现在的情况。」仿生人坐进了Loki对面的位子。  
「谢谢。」Loki抬起头露出一抹微笑。  
他细细望进Loki的眼眸，然后在碧绿的眼眸倒映中又看见了另一个Loki。  
那是自己。  
然后他察觉了，Loki不同于以往的忧愁。

「……如果你真的不想赴约的话，我可以代替你去。」他快速的眨了几下眼睛，这是仿生人大脑在进行计算与判断时总会出现的小动作。  
「不。」Loki摇了摇头。

「Aldrich Killian既狡猾又敏锐，我怕你会发生什么事。」Loki不确定他的仿生人是否能够躲得过那些隐藏起来的算计。  
「同样的，我也怕。」虽然他不确定这种感觉究竟是不是经过计算而模拟出来的。

「而且能够对付Loki Laufeyson可没有几个人。」他笑着缓解气氛。  
「同样的，我也是。」Loki也学着他笑着用刚才他说过的话回复他。

「不过，这次仍然得我自己去。」  
「因为Thor？」  
「因为Thor。」

※ ※ ※

转开莲蓬头，任凭水花喷洒而下。Loki仰头闭眼试图藉由水柱的冲刷让自己更心无旁鹜一些。

Thor Odinson.  
一个总是能够打坏他许多计划的存在。

当初本来带着仿生人就要离开的自己，却因为那一声与曾经的自己相仿的梦呓而犹疑伫足。  
以为只是因为有趣而开启的『仿生人』游戏，却为了那个总是过分灿烂的笑容而找不到终止点。  
就连现在，他不得不将所有计划提前进行的原因也是Thor。

原本应该是他先说服Aldrich Killian与他连手取得Laufeyson的一切，然后他再反手解决这个总是像个烦人的虫子一般黏在自己身边的人。  
为了完成这件事情，在那之前他需要暗地里去扳倒愚蠢至极的哥哥们，又需要继续扮演着好孩子。  
而他与仿生人，则是最好的合作者。

原本应该是这样的。  
如果那一个晚上他没有回头。

离开水花落下的范围，Loki将湿漉漉的头发往后梳。他深呼吸了一口之后缓缓睁开双眼。

※ ※ ※

「Sir.您有新的讯息。」STARK大厦顶楼的研究室中，无机质的女声通知自己的主人有人传来了新讯息。  
「Friday.」双手正忙碌着的男人只唤了一声，AI管家就自动将讯息窗口切换到男人抬眼就可见到的范围内。  
「又是这对神兄弟……」看着讯息窗口上闪烁的名字，男人简直不能再忧郁一点了。

他，Tony Stark，亿万富翁，慈善家，天才，跨国企业的负责人。现在却被迫得成为一对兄弟的辅导师？！如果不是Pepper对于他们保持着兴趣，他肯定不知道已经将这个人封锁了几层去了。

Thor：『吾友，你在吗？』  
Iron Man：『我很希望我不在。』放下手上组装到一半的机械零件，Tony飞快的回传讯息。  
Thor：『我有件事想要问你……』  
Iron Man：『说吧，邪神弟弟又怎么了？』叹了一口气，这个人会敲自己的时候百分之九十九都跟他的弟弟有关。  
Thor：『呃……Loki他很好。我不太好。』  
看到对方的回答，Tony的白眼都快要翻到天边去。  
Iron Man：『老兄，仿生人哪里出问题我可以帮你解决。人类的问题我建议你去找医生。需要我介绍医生给你吗？』然后他贴心的丢了几个大型医院以及名医的网址给对方。  
Thor：『谢谢你的关心，吾友。不过我不是身体出什么问题。』

Tony想，这个人不是太正直就是太愚蠢。难道看不懂他在讽刺他吗？！  
Iron Man：『你快点说你有什么问题吧。』  
然后他就看着”对方撰写讯息中”的提示不断的出现又消失、出现又消失。就像是对方正在不停的删删改改。

Iron Man：『你再不告诉我我就要直接下线了。』  
接着Tony看见了一个Pepper肯定很有兴趣的问题。

『仿生人可以谈恋爱吗？』

Iron Man：『伟大的雷神爱上他弟弟了？』  
Thor：『Loki不是我弟弟！』Thor显然忘了，之前他才曾向他的死党表示过Loki就像他的弟弟。  
Iron Man：『那你不否认”爱上他”？』Tony很满意的看见对方被堵到无法回话的样子。

Thor：『我的朋友们告诉我，他们认为我跟Loki恋爱了。』  
良久，他才看见Thor回了这么一句。  
Iron Man：『那就恋爱啊？既然他不是你弟弟，也就没什么背德之类的麻烦事？』虽然他自己也不确定这对兄弟档真实的身分究竟是什么。  
Thor：『但Loki是仿生人！』  
Iron Man：『老兄，你知道现在这个世界上多少人跟自己的仿生人甚至别人的仿生人搞在一起吗？』在一个人类减少的时代里，这早就不是什么稀奇的事情。  
Thor：『但大家都说仿生人的所有反应都是模拟计算出来的，并不是像人类一样。』  
Iron Man：『大脑计算出来的感情就不是感情吗？难不成你恋爱了之后都不带脑思考？』  
Thor：『大家都这么说……』  
Iron Man：『我现在眼前就一个。』  
Thor：『Hey！』

Iron Man：『给你一个忠告。不要管别人说什么，你只要弄清楚自己究竟喜不喜欢这个人就好。记得要在能够把握的时候好好把握，否则最后错过的时候懊悔的是你自己。』  
即使现在Pepper都在自己身边了，他到这时候都还会梦见些许年前曾经差点失去她的恐惧。

Thor：『吾友……』  
Iron Man：『需要教你检测一下你弟弟有没有性爱功能吗？』

看着对方回了个中指符号之后秒下线的样子，Tony感到相当愉快。

「怎么了？过来就看到你笑成这样。」Pepper端着一盒甜甜圈走到了Tony身边。  
「没事，就是看神兄弟在谈恋爱。」

伸手拿了Pepper手上的甜甜圈，Tony好心的让开了位子让好奇的她看个够。

※ ※ ※

Thor躺在床上，一脸茫然的握着手机。  
他可以听见房门外吸尘器运转的声音，那是Loki正在做着家事。  
有些时候，Loki总会突然就做起了家事。原本他也不知道原因，直到有一天Loki朝着他惊愕的脸喷笑出声。他才明白这又是一场Loki精心策画的恶作剧。  
他总是能够被Loki这些微不足道的戏码给惊出一脸蠢样。  
……虽然很多时候也只是因为他喜欢看着Loki那得逞之后像个小孩的笑容。

『给你一个忠告。不要管别人说什么，你只要弄清楚自己究竟喜不喜欢这个人就好。』

对了，喜欢。  
他喜欢那照得到阳光的沙发一角。  
他喜欢莎士比亚肉麻又煽情的诗句。  
他喜欢每一壶热腾腾的也记不清楚名字的茶。  
他喜欢那部忘记了结局的电影。  
他喜欢那一大束的雏菊。  
最重要的是，他喜欢藏身在那之中的那个人。  
他喜欢Loki。


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 今天为七夕，与另一位作者商谈过后决定送给大家大礼包(?  
> 此章共七千多字，有假车、未遂车，请大家开心食用(鞠躬)

18.

男人修长的四肢跪趴在床上摩擦着酒红的床单。随着身后人每一次猛力的撞击，他将床单推出一朵朵破碎血红的花朵，衬着他即使身陷情欲也苍白的肌肤。  
Thor紧紧抓着男人的胯骨，用力的将自己的欲望送进对方的体内。他的汗滴到了对方的背脊上，一滴、两滴，随着他的晃动而滑落。  
他被炙热包覆，紧窒的感觉让他几乎失控。  
男人想要挣扎，Thor就使用更多的力道将他压进床褥之间。  
他伏在男人背上，撩起男人汗湿的黑发往他的后颈一口咬上。他听不见男人的声音，但是男人身下突然紧缩起来的部位倒是给了诚实的反应。  
Thor伸出舌头舔上男人耳后那片柔软的肌肤，然后用牙尖咬了男人的耳廓。他顺着男人的线条一路往肩颈舔咬，一路留下了班红的痕迹。  
他用着与上半身缱绻的吻完全不同的力道占有着男人，每一次的插入都将男人往前顶了几分，然后他又将男人抓回自己的领域里进行更深的侵略。

男人终于支撑不住的完全趴伏在床上，只剩下下半身被Thor高高的举起固定在适合被侵入的角度。  
Thor在快感累积到顶峰的一瞬间伸手抓住男人的手将他拉起，然后用力地咬上他的右肩，那个曾经为他受伤的部位。

「Loki。」  
在欲望释放在男人最深处的那一刻，他听见自己这么喊了。

※ ※ ※

「！！」Thor猛然睁开双眼，急促的呼吸合着几乎快要蹦出胸口的激烈心跳，彷佛将梦中的情事一路延伸出现实。  
「Shit！」下半身湿黏的感觉让Thor只想骂脏话。

可以肯定的是，一定是因为Iron Man那个家伙说了乱七八糟的东西才让他做了这么乱七八糟的梦！

狼狈的下了床，下一秒Thor又懊恼的想到家里唯一房内有卫浴设备的房间早就让Loki占了去。  
他看了看时间，凌晨五点。Loki应该还没清醒。悄悄的拉开房门，他感动的看到客厅仍旧漆黑一片。  
从衣柜抓出换洗衣物，Thor就像个小偷一样蹑手蹑脚的穿过了整个客厅。直到将浴室门锁上的那个瞬间，Thor才敢大声的喘气。

将被自己弄得一蹋胡涂的内裤想也没想的丢进垃圾桶里，Thor踏进淋浴间扭开了水龙头让冷水大量的往自己头上浇下。  
他不是没有过性经验，甚至还可以算是多的那一种。  
只是像个刚成年的毛头孩那样对着喜欢的人做一场淫靡的春梦，那还是第一次。  
他想起了Loki体温略低的脚尖；掌心贴上大腿内侧的触感；甚至是他喊着自己的声音。然后他在梦里压着他的背脊，啃咬着他的后颈。

「……」看着自己丝毫没有因为冷水而冷静下来的下半身，Thor只好闭上眼想象着梦中的画面再一次解决自己的欲望。

※ ※ ※

仿生人是不需要睡眠的。所以当Thor偷偷摸摸地钻进浴室时，仿生人只是毫无声息站在黑暗的一角看着这个人类奇怪的举动。  
这一次跟Loki互换身分再次来到Thor家的时候，他就察觉了似乎有那么些不同。  
他察觉空气中隐隐约约的散发着一种费洛蒙的气味。  
在他的机能里，他可以判断这是人类为了吸引伴侣注意所发出的讯息。  
每个人的气味都不尽相同，他所装载的机能则让他可以轻而易举的分别每个人。  
这间屋子里，正住着求爱的人类。  
而且是两个。

敏锐的嗅觉让他清楚的知道Thor为什么一大清早就违反他的生理时钟醒了过来。  
敏锐的听觉则让他听见Thor在水花掩饰下那压抑的闷哼与喘息。  
他眨了眨眼，决定回到房间里面不打扰如此私人的时光。

※ ※ ※

美味的早餐，干净整洁的家里，这是Thor一如往常的早晨时光。

「早安，Thor。」柔和的微笑，这个是偶尔才会出现的Loki。  
「早、早安……」些许是因为昨晚的梦，Thor有点心虚的不敢与Loki对视。

当他坐到餐桌前，端起了水喝了一口的同时他瞟见了窗台上正晒着Loki刚洗好的衣服。

「噗！！」Thor一口水非常没有气质的从嘴巴里喷了出来。

他跟他的衣物和谐的挂在一起，包括那件应该被他丢进垃圾桶的内裤。

「Thor，你还好吗？」将卫生纸递给Thor，Loki顺手用抹布将桌面擦拭干净。  
「那、那个……」Thor结结巴巴的连一句话都说不完整。  
「我想你应该只是因为不知道怎么处理就把它丢了，所以就直接帮你洗好了。」仿生人顺着Thor的视线望过去，眨了眨眼判断了一下Thor想问的问题然后回答。

「只要是成年男性，早晨难免都会有这种情况发生。这是正常的生理现象。」仿生人其实不太懂为什么Thor看起来如此的窘迫。  
然后他想起了早上Thor对待”Loki”的态度，似乎明白了些什么。

「以、以后内裤我自己洗！！」  
自己的性幻想对象洗了自己的内裤甚至还安慰自己，Thor只想要现在有个地洞可以让自己钻进去。

「好的。」眨了眨眼，仿生人看着陷入恋爱的人类，淡淡的微笑。

※ ※ ※

Loki几乎不抽烟。只有在某些需要的场合时他才会吸入那带着苦涩的尼古丁。廊下或者角落的吸烟区向来都是个听取与交换情报的好地点。  
「现在的情况大概就是这样。」戴着鸭舌帽的男人捻熄了手上的火光，象征了这一次谈话的结束。  
「……嗯。」Loki皱着眉，又用力的吸了一口烟。

事情没有他想象的顺利。而事态的发展也比他想象的严重许多。  
在传递情报的男人离去之后，Loki坐在长椅上看着逐渐消散的烟雾沉思。  
「……」想起Aldrich手上握着的情报与ASGARD的资本，Loki烦躁的将烟蒂丢到地上用脚尖辗熄。

一切都是因为那个该死的Thor Odinson！  
「……Damn.」然后他该死的想念他。

站起身，Loki整了整自己的衣襬然后打了通电话给了仿生人。

※ ※ ※

当Loki再次跟仿生人互换身分回到Thor家的时候，他刚打开门就听见Thor正在跟谁讲着电话。

「对对对，我预计下星期回去。……什么？我怎么可能跟他一起回来？……不是，我不是一个人。我还会带一个人一起回去。」Thor用肩膀夹着电话，手上翻阅着疑似是旅游介绍的资料。  
「总之先这样！」一抬头看见了Loki，Thor急忙挂掉了电话。

「挪威？」Loki抢在Thor将资料藏到自己背后之前伸手抽走。  
「本来想说给你一个惊喜……」Thor无奈地抓了抓头。  
「……」Loki只是沉默地继续翻着那些数据。  
「我想带你回家，Loki。」伸手抓住Loki的手，Thor仰头望向那被传单遮住了一半的碧绿眼眸。

Thor的手很热，望着自己的眼神带着诚恳。  
再差一秒，他几乎就要答应了。但他没有。

「现在不适合去那么远的地方。」挣脱Thor的手，Loki将数据放到桌上。  
「为什么？」  
「仿生人要出国很麻烦。」随便搪塞了一个理由，Loki坐到了沙发的另一边。  
「我可以请Sif帮忙处理！甚至我们可以搭家里的飞机去！」Thor热烈的试图说服Loki。  
「那换个说法。我不想去，可以吗？」他还有很多事情要处理，如果他得到的情报没有谬误的话，很快的他们这样的日子就要画下终点了。  
最糟的情况下，ASGARD会面临很大的危机，而Thor Odinson届时就必须学会如何面对一切。  
在所有的事情发展到这一步之前，他必须花许多的时间与气力去破坏。  
但这一切，他都无法跟眼前的人说。  
也许就像是仿生人说的。  
『你在保护他，替Thor保护ASGARD。』

「为什么你不想去？」Thor想要跟Loki分享他的一切，他不懂为什么Loki就是不肯接受。  
「没有为什么。」垂下眼逃避Thor的视线，Loki突然发现了一旁的垃圾桶里躺着一张充满折痕的名片。

「Aldrich Killian.」伸手捡起那张名片，Loki瞇起了一双眼。  
「谁？」Thor显然对这个名字全然的陌生。  
「你怎么有这张名片？」Loki将名片摊到Thor面前。  
「我今天整理衣服的时候从裤子口袋翻出来的。我也不知道为什么有这张名片。别理那个了，先说说我们的旅程。」Thor抽走了名片然后又将它丢进了垃圾桶。

Loki简直要笑出来了。  
对于自己跟Thor的愚蠢。

「当然了，伟大的王子殿下当然不会在意每个递给你名片的人长什么样子或是有什么样的目的。」  
「我不喜欢你这样说话，Loki。」Thor收起了笑容。他可以容许Loki的坏脾气，但不代表得全盘接受。尤其是像现在这种莫名其妙的怒气。  
「那更好了，我们更没有理由要一起去什么挪威了。」

「……这件事跟我们要去挪威一点关系都没有！」愤然站起身，Thor决定去厨房冰箱拿罐啤酒看喝一喝能不能让自己可以冷静一些。  
「天都还没暗下你就要开始喝酒了？还真像个ASGARD的继承人会做的事情。」

有些人就是注定拥有一切，可以灿烂的活在阳光下什么都不做。  
而有些人即使耗尽了所有气力也不见得能够得到等值的回报。  
前者如Thor Odinson；后者如Loki Laufeyson。

「很多时候因为你的态度我都忘了你是个仿生人了。」完全被激怒的Thor忍不住反唇相讥。  
「……谢谢你提醒我。」抿起唇，Loki转身回到房间并把门重重关上。

「我不仅现在要开始喝，我还要找Fandral他们来！」Thor刻意的朝着关上的门大吼，就像个赌气的孩子。

※ ※ ※

接到Thor的电话之后，Fandral、Hogun跟Volstagg便扛着一堆酒来到了他家。  
「哇喔……」Vlostagg目瞪口呆的看着整个家的变化。  
「原来这就是情侣住在一起的感觉。」Fandral看着墙上挂着的显然不是Thor风格的画作，又看向那一柜满满的书籍忍不住发出了赞叹。  
「真的有需要为了一个仿生人做这些事情吗？」皱着眉头，Hogun仍然不赞同Thor跟访生人走的太近。  
「好了好了，主要是Thor喜欢最重要啊！」Fandral搭上Hogun的肩膀并拍了拍他。

「谁喜欢了！」将空罐子丢到桌上，Thor又打开一瓶啤酒。  
「「你啊。」」除了反对的Hogun以外，剩下两个人倒是异口同声的回答。

「……」被堵的没话说的Thor只好大口大口的灌酒。

「话说你的Loki呢？」Fandral好奇的张望四周。  
「在房间。」  
「在房间做什么？」  
「我怎么知道！」  
「……你们吵架了？」  
「是他要跟我吵不是我要跟他吵！」Thor激动地大声反驳，就像被采中痛处那般。  
「……看来你们真的在谈恋爱啊。」Fandral这么说。  
眼前的Thor跟关在房间的Loki活脱脱就是闹别扭的小情侣。

「你们到底是来陪我喝酒的还是来说这些破事的！」Thor虚张声势般的大吼然后藉此来转换话题。  
「喝喝喝，都喝都喝。」Volstagg迅速的从厨房拿了人数份的玻璃杯。虽然他再次因为整齐排列着的各式茶叶而傻了眼。

几轮过去，桌上的空瓶明显的增多，而几个人的神情也增添了许多醉意。

「搞定！」看着已经呼呼大睡的Hogun，Fandral发出了欢呼。  
「你们干嘛？」Thor这时才发现今天Fandral跟Volstagg似乎一直集中火力的灌Hogun酒。  
「Hogun就是那个个性……他始终不同意你跟Loki在一起啊。所以呢~我们来之前就决定要先把他灌醉再说哈哈哈哈哈。」

「欸不过你们到几垒了？」一屁股坐到了Thor身边，Volstagg用手肘撞了撞他。  
「什么？！」Thor眨了眨眼，酒精的作用让他开始不太有办法实时回答。  
「我说……你们做了吗？」Volstagg顺势加上了猥琐的手势，他用左手的拇指与食指圈出一个圈，然后用右手的食指插入。  
「没、没有！你在说什么啊！」Thor终于理解过来，他急急忙忙的否认。  
「怎么可能！你是我认识的Thor Odinson吗？！」Fandral夸张的惊叹。他们那些荒唐的日子里，Thor可从来不缺床伴，而且那些人大部分都还是自己爬上床的那种。  
「还是你……有什么问题？」Fandral将烂醉的Hogun推到一旁，然后附到Thor耳边问。  
「你才有问题！」Thor一脚就把他踹开。  
「不是你有问题……那就是Loki？对了，他有那个机能吗？」Volstagg是真的挺好奇的。  
「……应、应该有吧……」Thor想起了那个午后、想起了那个梦。

「兄弟，你是真的喜欢Loki吗？」重新整了整姿势，Fandral收起了刚刚戏谑的笑容，眼神多了几点认真。  
「……」胡乱的点了点头，Thor承认了自己的心情。  
「但他是仿生人？你们不会有好结局的你知道吗？」  
「……我知道。」

「你知道我们永远都会支持你所有的选择。」Fandral拍了拍Thor的肩膀。  
「最好的朋友~最坚强的后盾~」Volstagg用着奇怪的音调唱着。  
「Volstagg你真的很不适合唱歌。」Thor笑着吐槽。

※ ※ ※

双手交叉横在胸前，Loki黑着一张脸瞪视着来敲门的人。  
「嗨，Loki，你好吗？」Fandral尽量轻快的向对方打招呼。即使他左肩扛了一个烂醉的Hogun，身后沙发又躺了一个烂醉的Thor。  
「……什么意思？」Loki根本懒得跟眼前的醉鬼们话家常。整个空间飘散的酒味让他紧紧的皱起了眉头。  
「呃……因为我们要回去了，所以来跟你说一声。」往门口退了几步，Fandral思考着逃离的最佳路线。  
「那家伙「Thor就再麻烦你了！」Volstagg的话就像是一个信号，他们迅速的撤离出极有可能成为战场的地方。

「……」看着被迅速打开又关上的门，Loki的心情简直不能再更糟了。

无奈的回头，Loki发现这个场景似曾相似。

Thor浑身散发着酒气，脸上是酒精残留的潮红。藏在金发之下的，是Loki熟悉的湛蓝双眼。

一切都让他有一种回到了最初的错觉。

「……回家……」Thor咕哝着。  
「Loki.」

这个瞬间，Loki明白了。  
一切都不会再回到最初了。

※ ※ ※

皱着眉走到Thor身边，他打算将Thor带回房间。

「Thor，起来。」Loki伸手准备要把Thor拉起来，结果手才刚伸出去就被Thor抓住。  
「你为什么不跟我回家？」Thor坐起身，眼神有点涣散但手上的力道却没有一丝减弱。  
「现在不是谈这件事情的时候。」Loki的手腕处传来了钝痛，他恨恨的想着Thor这个蠢蛋已经喝到不能控制力道了。  
「现在就是！！」Thor又更加收紧了掌心。  
「Thor Odinson你给我放手！」Loki将自己被抓住的手转了个方向然后趁Thor的手松动的瞬间挣脱。  
「跟我回家！」Thor就像个执拗的孩子。  
「我说过了，不。」

「Loki，我想带你回家。是因为我想要把我的一切分享给你。」

又来了。  
Loki彷佛听见心底有座警钟发出了声响。

「……我会回家。」低垂着眼，Loki闷声回答。  
是了。  
他会回家。  
在一切看起来都还来得及之前结束这场游戏。

「你一定会喜欢的，我带你去钓鱼、我带你去爬山，然后带你去看我母亲……」Thor已经迫不及待的想象起他们一起漫步在挪威风景里的样子。

「No,Thor.」看着眼前傻笑的人，Loki狠心的打断了他的想象。  
「我会回我自己的家，不是你的。」

逆着光，Thor看不清楚Loki的表情。  
「你在说什么？这里就是你的家啊？你要去哪里？」

「这里不是我的家。我也不会跟你回家。」  
「你必须留在这里！」摇摇晃晃地站起身然后用力抓住Loki的手，Thor有一种预感，一种Loki就要离开的感觉。于是他只能选择强硬的命令他。  
「你说过你不会强迫我做任何事！」过度逼近的距离让Loki的神经更加紧绷。  
「我说过，但不代表你可以离开！你是我的仿生人！」  
「看来你口中的自由还真”自由”啊。」带着冷笑，Loki用没被抓住的右手直接使劲往Thor后颈劈去。让一个醉鬼安静的方法最好就是直接把他弄昏。

Loki面无表情的看着Thor全身瘫软的往沙发倒去，才刚一转身他就被拦腰往后扯。突如其来的力道让他整个人都摔到了沙发上。

「你以为这样就会让我晕了吗？嗯？」压在Loki身上，Thor的愤怒显而易见。  
「你有觉得这个画面很熟悉吗？只是角色互相调换了而已。」扼住Loki纤细的脖颈，Thor的气息带着浓烈的酒气喷拂在Loki脸上。  
「那可不一定……！」用膝盖用力顶向Thor的侧腹把他踹下沙发，Loki狼狈地坐起身。

扶着撞到桌边的头，Thor低吼了一声之后抓住Loki的脚踝一把就将他拽下了沙发。  
于是战场又从沙发延伸到了地上。

「你这个……」Loki听到自己的后脑勺撞到了地板的声音。理智线彷佛也随着这一撞而断裂。他向着Thor扑过去用全身的力气将他撞翻。

战线全然的蔓延开来，客厅的桌子被推挤开了好几尺，桌脚在地毯留下难以抹灭的伤痕。  
没喝完的啤酒倾倒而下，淋了两个人一头。  
「你这个什么都不知道的蠢蛋！白痴！」坐在Thor腰上，Loki白色的衬衫因为酒液而变得透明。  
「你才什么都不知道！」猛的坐起身然后借力使力的将Loki往后推，仅仅几秒的时间他们的上下关系就互换了过来。

被压在身下的Loki因打斗而呼吸急促，湿漉的头发垂在额际，领口的钮扣早就因为Thor的拉扯而崩落。  
当他发现他无法挣脱Thor的箝制的时候，他不甘心的红了眼眶。  
而这一切对于Thor来说就成了致命的吸引力。

他用右手抓住Loki的后颈，然后低下头吻向那还在对他吐着恶毒语言的双唇。他的舌头强硬的闯入Loki的口腔，带着浓烈的酒气与欲望。  
Loki试图用牙齿狠狠地咬一口那在口腔肆虐的舌头，然而Thor像是识破一般的将手指从他们接吻的缝隙中插入并撑开他的嘴。他只能被迫张着嘴接受着湿热浓厚的吻。Thor的舌头舔过了他的舌面，然后纠缠而上，缺氧的感觉几乎令人窒息。  
唾液从合不拢的嘴角滑落，Loki不自觉的从鼻间发出了一声闷哼。

Thor抽出手指，带着湿滑的触感摸上Loki的腰间。他挤在Loki的双腿之间轻而易举的就可以摸上最私密的部位。  
「你硬了。」覆上那已然勃起的部位，Thor从喉间发出了笑声。听起来该死的性感。  
「Fuck you.Thor.」瞪着眼前耍流氓的把自己压的无法动弹的浑帐，Loki只能逞逞口舌之快。  
「No. It’s “Fuck you”. Loki.」Thor调整了位置，然后将自己的下半身蹭上Loki的。他在Loki仰头喘息的同时咬上他的喉头。  
Loki的双手抓着Thor的金发，在扯开他的同时又弓起身将自己送进他嘴里。  
Thor一下一下的顶弄着Loki，就像是在他体内抽送那样。  
Loki扯住Thor的头发逼的他往上抬，然后像是刚刚Thor对他做的那样，他将舌头伸进对方嘴里挑弄。  
黑发与金发跟浓郁的情欲一起混乱成一片，Thor的大手固定住Loki的后脑勺，享受着Loki那足以燎原的吻。  
他想要慢慢解开Loki衬衫上的钮扣，然而酒精的作用与过度的兴奋根本无法让他做到这件事。他索性大手一撕，让原本就单薄的衬衫彻底失去他的作用。  
此举让Loki皱起了眉头，他报复性的咬了Thor的下唇，然后再状似怜惜的舔去上面渗出来的血珠。  
Thor看着身下的人带着笑舔去自己的血，他感觉到下腹又一阵紧缩。过度勃发的欲望正在叫嚣着，试图让他丢去所有的理性将这个人就像那个梦一样将他压在身下占有他。  
他想要操他，让他温醇的嗓音因为呻吟而嘶哑；让他冷漠的双眼盈满泪水。

「我父亲肯定没想过他原本送来管制我的仿生人现在却跟我搞在一起。」立起身，Thor脱去了一身黏腻又碍事的T恤。  
「还真讽刺，不是吗？」Loki将手伸向那个硕大炙热的欲望中心，他伸进Thor的裤头，完成了那个午后他最终没有达成的事情。  
当他用微凉的手握住的一瞬间，他甚至可以听见Thor在他的耳边难耐的骂了一声脏话。  
「一个仿生人就能让你这么兴奋吗？」刻意的在Thor的耳边吐息，Loki的手也随着上下套弄了起来。  
「你这个小浑蛋……！」摆动着腰，Thor克制不住自己的不停顶弄着Loki的手心。

舔拭着Thor青筋暴起的侧颈，Loki主动的勾上Thor的腰。  
他甚至自暴自弃的想着，就这样轰轰烈烈的发生一场性爱，然后拍拍屁股走人。就当作留作纪念，也算是互不相欠。

然而，Thor的动作突然停了下来。  
他将鼻尖碰上Loki的，湛蓝的双眼直直的望进Loki。  
就宛若直到上一秒为止的情欲都是一场虚幻那样。

「你是我在失去母亲之后，得到最美好的事物。」他哑着声，如此宣告。他的双眼如波光粼粼的大海，令人向往。

「……我才是你身边那个最糟糕的东西。」Loki愣了一愣，随即自嘲的扯动嘴角。他按下Thor的头想要用一个深吻将所有的事情引回一场无关痛痒的情欲上。

Thor的眼神太诚挚，而那份感情，他要不起。

Thor用力的把头往上抬，脱离了Loki的攻击。  
「别闹，我是认真的。」  
「我是真心喜欢你。就算你是个仿生人。」细细的摸上Loki那原本应该要有显示灯的额际，Thor猜想，也许这里最接近仿生人的『心』。

「从现在起，只要你愿意，我将会是你帅气的哥哥。」Thor的右手轻轻顺着Loki的黑色卷发。

「亲密的伴侣。」接着他的双手停在Loki的脸颊上，再一次固定他们的视线，对Loki露出再也熟悉不过的笑容。

「再过几十年，我可能会变成你的父亲。」Thor的吻落在Loki的眉心。

「再久一点我会老到变成你的祖父。」Thor的吻落在Loki的左边眼皮。

「只要你愿意……」Thor的吻落在Loki的鼻尖。

「我就会是你永远的家人……Loki……Odinson.」  
Thor的吻最后落在Loki的双唇上，与刚刚充满酒气与情欲的吻不同，他像是某种誓约，虔诚且毫无杂质。  
直到Thor的吻往旁边滑下，并且全身的重量都压往自己身上时，Loki才发现这个人已经睡着了。

Loki不知道这个男人都已经醉成这样了怎么还有办法说完这一大段话，他费了好大的力气才把Thor顺利的带回床上，而现在Thor总算安静下来了。

刚刚一瞬间Loki曾想过，自己不过就是Thor的一段露水情缘，何不放纵自己就和眼前这个性感的男人来一场火辣辣的性爱，反正他迟早都会离去……

只是当Thor对他倾诉，很有可能是他这辈子可以得到最真挚的话语时，Loki才知道眼前的男人是下了很大的决心跟身为仿生人的自己过一辈子。  
他想告诉Thor也许在某个时空，他会愿意成为他的弟弟，做他的伴侣，一起当孩子的父亲，甚至成为孩子们的祖父……

但事实却是，等一切都结束之后他们就会毫不相干，他会同意让Thor留下仿生人，如果Thor还想要的话。  
但更有可能他只会憎恨他，因为他是一个满口谎言的大骗子。

「很高兴认识你Thor Odinson，我叫Loki Laufeyson。」

就是因为知道Thor喝醉酒会断片，Loki才敢把自己的名字让对方知道，做为一个道别和道谢的礼物，他认为不会太差。  
他在他唇角留下一个吻，最后悄悄的关上房门。

 

TBC.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 刚好故事来到了一个章节的段落，虽然另一位作者有个更好的形容，叫做”季完结”(笑)。  
> 今天想要来跟大家聊一聊这一篇文。
> 
> 其实这一篇文一开始是一个绝对虐心的走向，只是后来与清(另一位作者)讨论过后，认为锤基并不适合这样的设定，所以就整个魔改了(欸)。  
> 不得不承认这是一篇步调相当缓慢的文章，看了好几万字结果两个人都还没正式在一起(抹脸)。  
> 后来某一次与清的谈话中，才得知自己的想法恐怕与普遍同人文的想法不太相同。  
> 对我来说，AU设定里面他们两个就是完全的陌生人。所以我容易纠结于如何相识、相恋。然后相爱的原因是什么？  
> 而对清以及其他大部分看文的小伙伴来说，他们两人本就该相爱。  
> 于是藉由清的协助下，我们终于一步步的修正了这篇文。(虽然还是很慢就是了)
> 
> 对于自己来说，这是时隔多年后重新开始写作的第一篇中篇。  
> 锤基更是自己第一次踏入的欧美圈。  
> 如果不是电影宇宙给了现阶段那样的结局，我想我肯定也不会再次提起笔来吧(苦笑)。
> 
> 对于文风与描写，不得不承认自己有点格格不入的感觉。  
> 甚至还被清说过自己笔下的锤基不熟的很令人尴尬。  
> 不过我还是坚持着想把故事说完，把这个故事跟大家分享。
> 
> 这是一篇有三个主角的故事。  
> 一个傻气却真挚的大王子。  
> 一个冷漠却仍渴望温暖的小王子。  
> 一个有着柔软内心的仿生人。
> 
> 大家又最喜欢谁呢？
> 
> 七夕情人节，希望我们喜欢的他们，无论在哪个AU或者在原著里面都能长长久久的在一起。  
> 也祝各位小伙伴们，七夕情人节快乐(心)。


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 各位小伙伴们好久不见啦~  
> 最近工作忙身体又出了一些状况以及断断续续的卡文(?)  
> 导致似乎有一段时间没有更新(抹脸)  
> 不知道小伙伴们有没有想念我们？(并没)
> 
> 自从上次放出了七千+的大礼包之后(?)，算是正式把存稿用完了……  
> 这一个章节开始故事会进入新的路线，还请大家多多指教(鞠躬)

此章为过渡章。  
内有仿生人/Loki水仙描写，请雷者斟酌观看。

 

↓以下正文↓

 

Loki Laufeyson，这个名字等于意志力和自我控制，而Loki相信自己一直以来都做得很好，就算在面对Thor Odinson也是一样。

但是他花钱请来的电脑骇客Nicholas和他的仿生人似乎不是这样想的，因为他们两个正在视讯聊天，试图说服他和Thor可以在挪威来一趟公路之旅。

而他的仿生人坐在他的身边，忽视Loki要他回去Thor身边的命令，已经是三十分钟前的事了。  
尽管喝醉酒的Thor在清晨前是不太可能醒来，但是这一切还是让Loki感到非常的不悦。

「也许，喔，等等。」在电脑的另一端传来Nicholas不停点击鼠标的声音，像是在快速搜寻什么。

「恩……Loki，你知道Thor家有装监视器吗? 我是说只有门口有一只，但是他的360度镜头可以照到客厅。依照你们刚刚火热的程度，我不觉得你有理由拒绝跟Thor回家，你知道……」  
Loki并没听完那头继续说什么，他愤怒的切断视讯电话，尽管他并不觉得Thor会聪明到去调阅那些监视器。  
虽然脑海顿时出现了无数种爆打Thor的方式，但当务之急他也许应该去删除那些他的画面。

「出去玩玩还可以，但回家这个选项太过了，我可不想看他们和乐融融的样子。况且那是ASGARD的地盘，我并不觉得这有什么好处。」  
Loki知道家是什么怎样子，尽管在他很小的时候就知道他们家跟别人家不太一样，他的父亲不是那么的......他的童年也就是那样。

「根据我的观察，你跟Thor回老家也不会有什么坏处。」  
仿生人平和的说，他伸手将Loki的黑发顺向耳后，从Loki乌黑的头发中轻轻挑出一根金发，他将那根金发交给他的主人，就像它原本就属于他一样。

「也许会有意想不到的收获。」  
他的分析显示因为自己的外貌，Loki才没有排斥这样的亲密举动。  
第二个原因是Loki最近的生活让他习惯了亲密的触碰，跟Thor有关，仿生人得出了这样的结论。

仿生人知道此时此刻不管自己说什么都无法说服自己倔强的主人，在他和人类相处的这段时间他发现人类远比仿生人演算模式复杂的多，假设仿生人脑中可以演算出一亿种可能，而人类的感情总会成为那一忆零一种。

依照他主人善变的个性，仿生人相信Loki可以做出另外一亿他永远无法推算出的模式。

于是，他决定停止争辩，他当然可以回去Thor的家，时间可以证明一切，包括人类的感情。

※ ※ ※

Loki这两天有些魂不守舍，从那个晚上他勉为其难答应自己的主人回来后。  
当然，这不是仿生人发现的，有鉴于这两天他都在Thor家打包行李，是Nicholas告知他的，Loki阅读数据的速度变得很慢，镜头另外一端的骇客表示Loki一直恍神，他们没办法进行有效率的讨论。

事实证明Nicholas是对的，仿生人一进到房间里便发现Loki没有像往常般留意门口的来人，他降低了戒心。  
他的主人此时正拿着茶杯就口，根据上面的茶渍，杯子已经空一阵子了。

电脑屏幕上的画面也不是公司的相关资料，而是Thor家的客厅。画面中的人正一边跳着不知所以的舞步，一边收拾着行李。

然后画面被定格了，放大，再放大，是几小时前仿生人见过属于Thor的笑脸，就在自己同意出游的那个时刻，而Loki盯着画面的时间已经过长。

「Loki，我的主人。」仿生人轻声的呼唤，始终如一。他觉得自己若不出声Loki将会沉溺在笑容里无法自拔。

「你答应他了？没有我的允许？」  
Loki站起身面向他的仿生人，脸上并没有怒气，是一种仿生人无法解读的表情，看上去带点无奈，外加一些担忧，却又有些兴奋和期待，仿生人再次体认到他将永远无法读懂他的造物主。

「曾经有一个伟大的侦探告诉他的医生『当你排除了一切不可能的因素之后，剩下来的东西，尽管多么不可能，也必定是真实的。』而我的主人，这是我精细演算后，最贴近事实的答案。」  
仿生人靠近Loki，过分的贴近他们几乎要靠在一起，他们的身高一样，长相一样，说话的表情一样。

「主人，我之前之所以答应你的要求，是因为那些事我可以轻易完成，但是现在这些无法。」那双绿色的眼睛告诉他。  
「Thor的手掌轻贴在我的手臂时，我可以感受到他皮肤传来的热度。」仿生人将手掌轻贴在Loki的手臂上。  
「Thor的侧脸靠近我侧脸，我可以感受到他呼吸的气息带着湿度。」仿生人的侧脸几乎贴着Loki，但却没有呼吸的声音。  
「Thor的胡渣轻触着我的表皮，我也许会感到摩擦和搔痒。」Loki感觉到仿生人的脸颊光滑、冰冷和Thor不同。  
「Thor的额头抵着我，他呢喃着我们的名字，我可以感觉的到他温热的气息。」仿生人靠着Loki的前额，嗓音和自己一样低沉。

「Loki…」仿生人压低的声音和Thor如出一辙……

「Thor的手掌会延着我的手臂肌肉纹理下滑，接着盖在我的手背，他会试着想要和我十指交扣，但我会借机握住他的手腕。」仿生人微微地将头倾斜，慢慢靠近Loki的嘴唇，几乎就要碰上去，仿生人说的每一个字都若有似无的摩擦着Loki的嘴唇。

「然后我会测量他的脉搏，发现他们在皮肤下加快，Thor的心脏快速跳动，分泌过多的肾上腺激素……」仿生人右手的食指和中指不知道什么时候握住了Loki的手腕。

「就和你现在一样。」仿生人缓缓的退开，轻轻放开Loki的手。

Loki觉得自己脸颊发烫，清楚感受到自己的脉搏，仿生人的一字一句彷佛重现了他和Thor接吻的画面。

「你确定想要我和Thor发生刚刚的事情？甚至有可能Thor会和其他人发展一段感情？」仿生人恢复成平常的样子，彷佛刚刚的一切都不存在。

「我……不确定……」Loki用相同绿色的眼眸回望着仿生人，似乎在寻求答案，但其实他并不需要。

「The answer is NO.」  
仿生人归纳出两个自己之所以比Loki更快得出结论的原因。

第一，他的大脑内建机制在任何情况下都不容许犯错，可以完全不受感情影响，而这正是Loki现在所做不到的。

第二，仿生人没有任何弱点，不受任何人威胁，所以他不需要把Thor的安危看的比自己重要，而这正是Loki的致命错误，让Thor成为他的弱点。


	20. Chapter 20

挪威的夏季仍然凉爽，只要打开车窗就不需要开空调。  
Thor转开电台，吉他弦音织成的情歌流泄而出，他的手指在方向盘上轻巧的打着节奏，他的眼角瞄向副驾驶座上正打着盹的Loki，脸上尽是藏不住的笑意。  
他很高兴Loki跟他回到挪威。虽然他不知道原本拒绝自己的Loki为什么突然又答应自己。但当Loki点头答应自己的那个时刻，什么理由都不重要了。  
在车内看出去的挪威景色，对Thor来说既陌生又熟悉。  
他曾坐在后座听着母亲轻声吟颂民谣的歌声；看着父亲专注开车的背影。  
那时的他就想着有一天他也会驾着车带着珍爱的人奔驰在如画的风景里。  
状似不经意地用小指碰上Loki垂在身侧的手，他悄悄的勾住对方温度略低的指节。

Loki想，自己多久没有这样纯粹为了旅游而来到一个新的地方。  
人一旦到了异乡就好像可以忘记很多事情，忘记那些精明的算计、忘记自己的瞒天大谎、忘记一触即发的危机。

「眼下的生活只是你人生的一部份，并不是你的人生。」  
Nicholas的简讯还在他的手机里，他再三向Loki保证一有任何风吹草动会马上连络他。

闭着眼享受着从车窗吹进来的凉风，Loki觉得也许自己的仿生人替自己做了一个好的决定。

他的人生，如果他可以拥有的话，大概就会是现在这个样子……

他听见Thor不成调的哼唱，他感觉有道温度抚摸着自己的小指刺探着反应，然后小心翼翼的攀附。他假装自己熟睡着，然后缓缓的收拢指节的角度。

「Loki？」注意力被小指传来的力道牵引过去，Thor趁着红灯的时候转过头轻声的询问。  
然而对方仍旧闭着双眼，纤长的睫毛兴许是因为风的吹拂而轻微的颤动；  
勾着的小指在他喊他的同时又收紧了一些。

「……」  
如果红灯再长一点，也许他就会俯身亲吻这个不诚实的小骗子。  
看着眼前转绿的灯号，他带着些许无奈的笑容继续他们的旅程。

※ ※ ※

挪威的北角，在夏日的季节里会有几个月的时间迎来永昼。原本宁静的小乡村会迎来世界各地的观光客，许多人会在大型的地球仪雕塑前留下与世界角落的合影。

「这里因为地理位置的关系，所以夏天会有永昼的现象，相对的冬天就会有永夜还有极光。然后我们可以……」  
「看来你做了很多功课？」走在只有北极圈才看得见的苔原上，Loki挑起了左眉看着正在努力『讲解』着观光信息的Thor。  
「我可没有特别去查喔！这些都是小时候母亲跟我说的。」Thor急急忙忙地辩解，好让自己看起来像是没有因为这场旅行而过于兴奋。  
「原来如此。」刻意的睁大双眼表现出一脸惊讶的样子同时点了点头，Loki觉得眼前的人简直傻的可爱。  
「总、总之我找了个好地方！」一把握住Loki的手，Thor转了个弯与其他旅客反向而行。

又来了。  
从这趟旅程开始之后，Thor跟他之间明显的多了许多的肢体接触。  
无论是车内悄然勾上的小指、闭眼时明显接近的气息；或是现在被握着的手腕处传来的热度。

嗯。他不讨厌。

「到了！」走到一个小小的山坡顶端，Thor才松开Loki的手。

北角的天气没有很好，厚重的云层压在靛蓝的海平面上，将应有的暖黄色调吞噬殆尽。时间逼近午夜十二点，从他们的角度望过去可以看见远方的旅客正在昂首期待着上天能够赐与一次午夜太阳的美景。  
「今天天气没有很好啊。」Loki深呼吸了一口气，风里夹杂了属于大海的味道。  
「再等等吧，我相信我们一定能看得到。」认真地盯着海平面，Thor索性席地坐了下来。  
「……好吧。」瘪了瘪嘴，Loki选择坐在距离Thor20公分左右的地方。

抱着腿看着沉甸的天色，Loki觉得这也没有什么不好的。  
人生本来就是美好与遗憾共同编织而成的一个篇章。  
因为有了遗憾，才会觉得那些美好的日子不可方物。

时间一分一秒的流逝，云层虽有些微的减少但仍然看不见应有的阳光。

「我们再等等。」Thor察觉到身边的人准备起身，他伸手按住了他的肩膀。  
「你该知道不是所有事情都会如你希望的那样发展。」Thor总是太过乐观也太过执拗，他总是相信着事情自然都会朝着自己想要的方向而行。Loki把原因归咎于他身边那许多为他推动事情的人们。

「会的。」  
「你是神明吗？会操纵天气？」Loki忍不住小小的翻了个白眼。  
「我不会操纵天气但是气象报告说今天会放晴。」  
「……气温下降了，我想要先回车上。」挪开Thor放在肩膀上的手，Loki站起身低着头拍了拍黏在牛仔裤上的草屑。

也就在这个瞬间，他听见了远方的人群传来了欢呼声。  
抬头，他就看见了那抹Thor坚持想要给他看的阳光。  
就像有人拿支画笔在充满冷色调的画布上涂上了一道暖黄，海平面上的深灰逐渐地被渗透，变成了一种难以言喻的橘。

「我说了，我们一定能看见午夜太阳的吧。」Thor邀功似的指了指天空，彷佛那道太阳是自己召唤出来的。

如果自己的人生如同阴郁的天空总是趋近于灰蒙。  
那么Thor Odinson就是那抹突兀的穿透而入的阳光。  
原来啊。  
他那灰阶般的过去原来都是为了这一刻而存在。  
为了让他可以体会，这么一段美丽的时光。

「Loki？你在笑什么？」看着突然笑出声来的人，Thor怀疑自己现在是不是看起来一脸蠢样。的确，能够顺利看到午夜太阳让他实在是有点兴奋过头了。  
「没事，只是突然觉得自己的过去都一团糟罢了。」在Thor不知道的背后，Loki有着永昼也难以驱走的黑暗。

「你现在有我，以后都会越来越好。」  
Thor发现自己的话并没有缓解Loki那带着苦涩的笑容，于是他想起了自己邀Loki来挪威的主要原因，他认为也许现在就是最好的时机。

「从现在起，只要你愿意，我将会是你帅气的兄长。」Thor握住Loki的手贴在自己的脸颊上，他看见对方松开的眉头，对自己露出了一贯好看的微笑。

「然后你会是我亲密的伴侣。再过几十年，你可能会变成我的父亲。再久一点你会老到变成我的祖父。只要我愿意……你就会是我的家人……Thor Odinson.」  
Loki顺着Thor的话，熟悉的说出了那段在他心里重复无数次的告白。他满意地看见对方合不拢嘴的表情。

「你怎么……那些……只出现在我的梦里……」  
「我就是知道。还有，我愿意。」  
此时此刻的Loki完全懒得跟Thor解释，喝醉的Thor是如何的喋喋不休，所以自己打了他，谁知他们扭打成一团差点擦枪走火，最后Thor又是如何用仅存的意志说出了这段话。

当然，他喝醉会断片这件事Loki也不想提醒他了,  
毕竟，他现在有更重要的事情要做。

不理会Thor惊讶的表情，Loki走近那个一直离自己不远的男人。  
他伸手摘下了Thor的鸭舌帽，就像一个等待已久的新郎，幸福地掀开另一半的头纱。

「We may now kiss.」

那天他们吻了很久，直到身边聚集了越来越多的游客，甚至有人拿手机替他们摄影，拍手欢呼。

很久之后Thor都还记得Loki的笑容，就像永昼。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 友情提醒?! 下回H!!!!!!!!!


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 全篇都是车~上路请繫好安全带~

如果仿生人跟人类可以结婚的话；如果他们旅行的地方是拉斯韦加斯而不是挪威的话，Loki合理的怀疑他是不是真的就会被眼前这个走路都快要无法好好走的傻蛋结婚去了。

「我们想要取消一间房，留一间就好。喔当然钱的话我们会照样付！只是我们只需要一间房就好！最好是蜜月套房那种！」单手靠在旅馆的柏木柜台上，Thor甚至还抛了个媚眼，向着柜台员摆出一种『你懂的』的表情。  
「……」这家伙一定有病。  
「Loki我们上楼吧！」提起行李袋，Thor牵起了Loki的手然后紧紧的十指交扣。  
…….有病的肯定是完全生不起气来的自己。

※ ※ ※

Loki已经不想去计算这是Thor的第几次翻身，他们睡在一张特大的双人床上，但并不代表他就不受影响。  
Thor坚持在他们坦诚的告白后，他们必须同睡在一张床上，他们甚至给了对方纯洁的晚安吻。

「给我一个理由说服我为什么你不想睡觉，千万别说你很兴奋！」  
Loki可以了解这一切都显得不是很真实，但是没必要这样翻来覆去、难以成眠。这两天长距离的交通移动实在让他累坏了。

「我就是……不能睡……」  
Thor担心一入睡就会作梦，这太危险。他担心Loki会藉由梦境得知自己那些下流的想法……他甚至开始后悔和Loki在同一张床上。

「你确定你不睡吗？」  
Loki翻过身，在黑暗中他清楚地看见Thor睡衣下的肌肉线条，他突然兴起触碰它们的欲望。

「我只是、」  
Thor差点咬到自己的舌头，因为Loki的手从他衣服下襬探入。指尖在他的后腰处游移，那种感觉太过熟悉，他想起上次他躺在客厅时Loki的脚尖也是这样不轻不重的触碰自己，接着他全身上下的血液都会往下半身聚集。

「只是什么？」  
Thor的肌肉很结实，他有一副好身材是Loki早就知道的事实。他也知道自己很快就会不满足于这样的触碰，为了让自己的手可以更贴近Thor的肌肤，Loki让自己更靠近Thor，以至于说话的热气全喷在对方的颈项。

「因为……梦……我的……」  
Thor再一次无法完整组织自己的语言，Loki的手已经从后方环住了他的腰，他整个身体贴在他的后背，他可以感觉到Loki的鼻尖抵在他的肩窝，接着落下轻轻的一吻。

他想说的是，他不想让Loki知道在他梦里，Loki就是这样亲吻他。然后他们会亲吻对方，直到他们一方无法呼吸；接着他们会亲吻对方的颈项和锁骨，试着留下一些痕迹，好让别人看见。

等到Thor反应过来时发现自己已经转过身，两人的上衣早已不知所踪。自己的双手埋在Loki的黑发中；对方的双手则环在自己的颈项，在黑暗中他对上了碧绿色的双眼，带着和以往不同的情欲。Loki的嘴唇看上去已经被蹂躏过，他们是如此的红肿，却依旧如此缺乏亲吻。

当他们的嘴唇再次碰上彼此时，Thor能感觉到Loki嘴上的笑容。

Loki的手不时拉扯着Thor金发，或在他的肩胛处游移。接着一点一点向下，描画他肌肉的轮廓，抹去皮肤上的薄汗，最后停在他的胯骨上。在Thor打算开口说些什么的瞬间，Loki骨感的手指先一步握住他勃起的欲望，让对方只能发出舒服的叹息声。

Loki的手指没有规律的套弄着，时快时慢。Thor的睫毛颤动着闭上眼睛，他压低了呻吟可是依旧盖不住激烈，他被撩拨的不能自已，全身上下的肌肉都因兴奋而颤抖。

「房间有任何可以润滑的东西吗？」  
就在Thor以为自己可能随时都要射出来的同时，Loki的话让他暂时找回自己的理智。  
他正在跟自己的仿生人做爱，而他什么都没有准备！

「喔！天啊！等等！」  
他推开一脸疑惑Loki，连滚带爬的翻下床，两手在床头柜上胡乱地摸索着什么，然后一丝不挂，顶着硬挺的下半身匆忙跑出房间。

「说真的我不知道我们已经亲密到可以说话。」  
Tony很意外会接到对方的电话，他有一瞬间想过不要接听，但是一想到这个雷神和他的奇怪仿生人总能带给他娱乐，他不介意浪费几分钟。

「现在情况有点紧急，打字太慢了，记得我上次和你说我的仿生人吻技一流吗？」Thor有些后悔他刚刚只顾着拿手机就跑到客厅，他应该找个东西遮住他的下半身。

「喔~真的啊~」Tony尽力的让自己听起来很惊讶。  
「可恶！居然没有！」Thor决定忽略Tony假装惊讶的声音。

「咳咳，你曾经跟我说仿生人改装后就能做爱是吗？」Thor清了清喉咙，想让自己听起来不是那么的迫切。  
「你打算和你弟弟做爱了是吗？」  
「我在说我的仿生人！」他一屁股坐在沙发上，抓了旁边的抱枕盖住他的重点部位。

「Thor! Odinson!」Loki低沉的声音从房间内传来。  
「哇呜～你弟弟可真是急迫～」

「COME BACK! RIGHT NOW!」Loki的声音伴随脚步声朝客厅靠近。  
「因为我们正、」Thor的话都还没说完电话就被人劫走。

「感谢你一直以来帮我哥哥出蠢主意，但我必须告诉你，那些代码对我一点用都没有！」Loki没给对方回复的机会就挂上电话，他现在有更重要的事情要做。

「Thor Odinson!」  
Loki随意的把手机往旁边的椅子一丢，一屁股坐在Thor的大腿上，顺便也丢掉卡在两人中间的抱枕。  
「Loki……」Thor记得刚刚在房间时Loki还穿着内裤，但是现在两个人都一丝不挂，并且勃起。

「你之前不是一直想知道我是什么类型的仿生人吗……」  
Loki的手圈住Thor的脖子，让两人的上半身贴在一起，双手不忘一边拨弄Thor的金发，一边不清不重的抚摸他的后颈。  
「恩……」Thor没有拒绝对方的触摸，反而放松的靠向沙发。他唯一能想到的就是既然仿生人可以像他一样勃起，那应该也可以做爱吧。

「现在……」Loki张嘴啮咬Thor的耳垂，希望疼痛感可以提醒这个傻大个听清楚他接下来要说的话。  
「我是……你的恋人……」他贴近Thor的侧脸，让自己的肌肤摩擦那新生的胡渣。

「做什么都可以的那种。」Loki的双手捧着Thor的脸，凝视他的蓝眼睛，确定对方眼神里和自己一样充满情欲。

「那真是再好也不过了。」  
Thor的最后一丝理智早在Loki咬他的耳垂时消失殆尽。他伸手将Loki的后脑压向自己，继续刚刚在房间被自己打断的深吻。

在他们一边往房间的方向移动，一边不忘接吻的时候Thor不小心撞倒了门边的立灯。因此Thor还特别腾出了一只手离开了Loki的臀部把它扶正。虽然实在是太浪费时间了，但不管怎么说，他都没办法告诉柜台因为太急着做爱所以把灯撞坏了。这不管怎么想都不会是很好的理由。

等他们两个人都倒在床上时，Thor以体型的优势将Loki压在身下，两人的双唇才得以短暂的分开。

「我从没跟……仿生人做过爱，有什么……我需要注意的地方吗？」Thor试图想要从Loki口中得到一些答案。

Loki按着Thor的后脑，让两人嘴唇又亲密地贴在一块。  
「恩……我也没有。」一边接吻，一边不忘在空档呼吸和交谈。Loki的手往下移动再次握住了Thor硬挺的下身。

「可是、」在两人不断入侵对方的口腔的同时还要说话的确是有些困难， Thor就和Loki一样难以说出完整的句子。

「恩……说真的，你等下就会觉得这一点都不重要，硬要说的话，我倒希望你准备了润滑剂。因为我们两个人之中总有一个人会用到。」  
两人总算放过了早已被对方吻的红肿的双唇，这让Loki总算可以顺利说完一段完整的话。  
Loki没有停下手里的动作，Thor炙热的硬物在Loki手里，前端开始渗出透明的液体。

「应该不是……我？」Thor吞了口水，迟疑地说出最后一个字。

房间顿时陷入沉默，Loki停下了手上的动作，两人的双眼都同时注视着双腿间早已坚挺的阴茎，好像他们都是第一次见到这个场面。然而实际上这的确是他们第一次坦诚相对。

当然他们之前有过几次擦枪走火的经验，但是一丝不挂的面对面躺在床上还真是第一次。Loki不确定这和他们长时间缺乏睡眠，经历永昼后又告白的兴奋有没有关系……这一切都让他一瞬间不知道如何是好。

Thor难得比Loki更快反应过来，他将身体下移，低下头开始舔舐着Loki的龟头，Loki倒吸了一口气，双手再度深入了Thor金色的长发内。

这不是Loki的第一次口交，但当Thor用舌尖舔着他的柱身上的某个敏感点时，他认为这应该也不是Thor第一次帮男人口交，因为他做的实在太好了。

「啊……你最好把我服侍得很舒服。」  
Loki因为下身的刺激，不停地大口喘息。他左手用力的抓着身下的床单，右手尽量不要那么用力的扯着Thor的头发。

跪坐在Loki的双腿中间，Thor全神贯注在吞吐着Loki的下身，他两只手不时揉捏着阴茎底部和双球，用行动来回复对方的话。

Thor把Loki吞的更深，让他抵住自己的喉咙，然后又抽出来，再次深入。他可不会那些Fandral常挂在嘴边的特别技巧，可是Thor相信Loki不会太在意这些，毕竟他已经气喘吁吁，非常敏感，迷失在情欲里。

他注意到Loki用力抓皱床单而发白的指关节像是控诉着过多的快感所带来的折磨。他迷蒙的双眼、下垂的睫毛；喉头滚动进而发出的呻吟声；因热度而覆着薄汗的肌肤；和自己一样硬挺充血的下半身，这一切都是如此的、如此的，像一个人类。

Thor不只一次这么想着，Loki的存在是如此的真实。  
有温度，就像一个人类。

但这个想法很快就会被欲望盖过，Thor的下半身涨的发痛，他总算想起了Loki一直在意的问题，他并没有准备任何润滑的东西……

Thor的手指摩挲在他的大腿根部内侧，食指轻触后穴上的皱褶，在尝试挤入一个指节时，Loki拉扯他头发的力度表示了对此的不适。

他以为Thor会忽略他拉扯头发的动作，毕竟谁都没想到他们会进展到这个地步。没准备润滑也是正常的，忍一下就好了，不适感过一会就消失了。所以当Loki感觉到舌头湿滑的触感自下方传来时，他倒吸了一口气，在Thor的舌尖进入他的后穴时，他不得努力克制自己不要挺起腰部只为了想要得到更多。

Thor注意到Loki的反应后，更加努力的用舌头湿润了原本紧致的后穴，他可以感觉到Loki比之前又更放松。

Loki撑起上半身，曲起脚，Thor滚烫的手掌将他的臀部紧紧扣住，他看着自己昂扬的下半身，在Thor先前的舔舐下龟头早已胀红，顶端流出透明的液体。

他感觉Thor的舌头在后穴和会阴来回舔舐，接着慢慢往上轻舔他的囊袋，沿着柱身一路向上含住他的顶端，再次吞吐起来，然后Thor出奇不意地伸入两根手指。

后穴传来的充实感，让Loki满足的叹了一口气，他才发现自己居然一直在期待这个。

Loki将双手搭在Thor的肩上，缓缓扭动腰部，带领对方的手指到自己敏感的地方，在Thor伸入三根手指时，Loki在他的背上留下隐忍的抓痕，他觉得自己的身体开始不受控制，就像他对Thor的感情一样。

「My Love……」Thor低哑的声音唤回了他的意识。

在Loki觉得Thor光靠口交和手指就可以让他高潮的同时，对方像是有心电感应停下了动作，Thor抬起头进入他的视线，Loki注意到爱人的面孔看上去有些模糊，他才发现自己不知道什么时候哭了……

Thor有些慌张的坐起身，温柔的拥着Loki，用拇指拭去他的泪痕，双手轻捧住他的双颊，他们再次接吻，却止不住他的泪水。

和先前激烈的想要夺走对方的呼吸不同，Thor吻的很轻，Loki的舌头并没有深入，他们就是用双唇温柔的触碰对方，Thor轻吻Loki的额头，眼皮，鼻尖，双唇和面颊，慢慢下移到白皙的颈项。

Loki舒服的低声呻吟，在Thor的耳边断断续续的喘气，偶尔含住Thor的耳垂，手指在金发穿梭，身体贴向Thor，迷恋对方的触碰，Loki将自己移动到Thor的身上，四肢交缠对坐着。就像先前Thor捧住他的脸颊一样，双手固定住爱人的双颊，深深的望入对方的眼蒙，在对方一脸疑惑的注视下，提起上半身再缓缓地坐下，感受到后穴被Thor的炙热一点一点填满时，他满意的看到Thor瞳孔放大。

攀附在Thor的肩膀，Loki提起自己的臀部，身下的空虚感让他巴不得再次被填满，但他没有这么做，只是让Thor坚硬的下身在洞口来回摩擦，马上就听见Thor自喉咙发出像野兽般低沉的声音，对方用过度的力道紧紧拥抱着自己，像是请求一般。

顶端再次顶入后穴时，Loki的双腿些微的颤抖，但是他们都没有停止动作，Loki一点，一点的向下坐，直到两人的下半身完美的贴合着。

Loki的头部向后仰，再次发出一声像是满足轻轻的叹息，他的双手搂着Thor的颈项，开始前后移动着臀部，再听到Thor发出不雅的咒骂时，忍不住轻笑出声，却被对方狠狠地在肩膀咬了一口。

原以为Thor会忍不住加快的他们进度，没想到他却只是搂着自己的后腰让他们两人躺在床上。由于Thor还留在他的体内，移动时两人肌肤摩擦得更彻底，碰到敏感点时，Loki的忍不住扭动下身，发出令人疯狂的声音。

Thor将Loki原本环绕在他腰上的双腿架在肩上，好让他更深入，然后他开始缓慢的抽插，确保每一次都没入深处。

因为Thor刻意放慢的动作，Loki觉得所有的感官变更敏感，每一次的触碰都引发一连串的神经运动，他忍不住呻吟出声，他想要让Thor加快动作，更用力的贯穿他，但开口后又全是支离破碎的话语，连呼喊Thor的名字都有困难。

就在这样近乎折磨的缓慢抽插中，Loki昂起的分身随着两人的晃动，不时的顶着Thor的腹部，顶端渗出前液，低落在两人身上。

Thor弯下身含住Loki胸前的粉红，轻轻的咬住又放开，不时换边吸允。

Loki被挑逗的全身上下都在发热，肌肉微微颤抖，他感觉到自己的意识慢慢涣散，彷佛听见Thor在他耳边一边喘气，一边低声说着什么，像是承诺，像是誓言，他觉得眼前又变的雾蒙蒙的一片，眼眶再次积满泪水。

他原本以为和这个男人做爱会是充满力量和激烈的，没想到Thor像是给了他所有的时间和全世界的温柔，Loki从来都没有过这种感觉，觉得自己如此幸运像是得到了全世界。

Thor将全身的重量放在他身上，Loki的双腿几乎被下压到抵着自己的胸膛，但他一点都不在意，Thor不停的在他耳边呢喃，胯下加快移动着，很快的在一阵胡言乱语中他们都射了。

两人的身躯交迭，谁都不想动，趴在Loki胸膛上的Thor随着对方呼吸的频率起伏。

Loki张口想说什么，却再次被Thor的吻阻止，就在深入亲吻的同时，Loki却感受到Thor尚未撤出的下身再次硬挺，他张大眼睛瞪着眼前的人，没想到对方只是不在意贴着他的嘴唇微笑。

「My Love……」

Thor再次轻声呼唤他，和先前的温柔不同，这次语气显得强硬，就和Thor扣在他腰侧的力道一样。

望向Thor蓝色的双眼，带着深沉的欲望，Loki觉得自己将会体会人生第一个永昼，名副其实的不眠之夜。

 

TBC.

 

= = = = = = = =

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 因为作者智商如此 H也只能如此......


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 小天使们好久不见~  
> 这几天整理文檔的时候赫然发现还有一小段还没更新，于是就跑来更新了。  
> 不知道大家还记不记得这一组人类锤x假仿生人基&仿生人基的故事呢？  
> 总之2018年都快结束了，希望最后灵感大神可以降临让我们可以完成这篇故事。
> 
> 预祝大家新年快乐~(鞠躬)

↓以下正文↓

天还亮着，阳光自窗帘的缝隙射入房内，因为永昼的关系，Thor不确定现在是白天还是夜晚，直到他的视线慢慢聚焦，看着床头柜的电子钟，得出已经中午的结论。

眼前是Loki熟睡的脸庞，没什么比相拥着入睡还要美好，他第一万次亲吻他的额头，轻轻抚摸爱人的黑发，却只换到对方微皱起眉心，Thor再次轻啄Loki的双唇，没想到对方却伸手挡在两人中间，瞇着睁不开的双眼，用沙哑的嗓音说道「拜托，我真的动不了。」

笑着放开Loki，Thor替他拉好了被子才转身下床，双脚踏地的一瞬间才意识到自己的大腿如此酸麻，几乎有些使不上力，他艰难的移动到浴室决定好好洗个热水澡。

身体滑进满溢温热水的澡盆里，全身上下的肌肉像是对Thor大声咆哮他们是如何被使用过度。

Thor舒心的叹了一口气，觉得身心灵都得到满足，再要闭眼休息的那一刻意外撇见了浴架上空空如也，一条毛巾都没有，他才想起昨晚他和Loki试图好好的冲个澡再睡觉，但当Loki背对着自己准备进入淋浴间时，他看见白皙的背上那些自己留下零星的吻痕，和臀办上鲜红的手掌印，下半身随即进入兴奋的状态。

于是他又从后方搂住Loki，吻上他的后颈，昂扬的硬物轻而易举，毫无阻碍进入爱人体内，Thor毫不怀疑要不是他抱着Loki，将他困在自己和淋浴间的玻璃门上，Loki根本没有力气在Thor的抽插下稳住自己的身体，他只能将全身的重量都交给Thor，开口胡乱的呻吟大叫和咒骂Thor，身体却依旧任由对方为所欲为，直到他们再一次高潮。

光是回想昨天激情的画面就让Thor再一次硬挺，但是他正在泡澡好让肌肉放松，帮自己打一发是他现在最不想做的事情。

Thor强迫自己不准再想任何跟做爱有关的事情，尤其是Loki的裸体，他接下来有更重要的事情，按照原本计划，等Loki接受他的告白后，就要带Loki去见母亲，回国之后调查一下关于和仿生人缔结关系的相关法律，但是这项现在一点不重要了。

因为Thor确定了一件是，很重要的事，攸关人生的大事，他拥有两个仿生人，其中一个Loki就是仿生人，而昨天和他缠绵，让他疯狂的Loki则是一个人类，光是这件事就可以让他兴奋到下身胀的疼痛。

Thor睁开眼睛环顾四周，想要转移自己的注意力，玻璃门上有一道白浊的干痕，那是Loki昨天高潮后留下精液，Thor再次逼自己不要回想任何床上的事情。

虽然不知道是什么原因Loki必须假扮成自己的仿生人，但是谁的人生没有一点逼不得已的苦衷，况且他有的是一辈子的时间可以慢慢了解Loki。这样的想法让Thor感到轻松愉快，他发现自己毫不在意Loki对他的隐瞒。

现在，他们的行程应该做些调整，拜访完母亲后，他们可以参观几个教堂，顺便问问Loki对仪式有什么看法。

喔，他的网络朋友钢铁人一定会对此惊讶不已，尽管有点难解释他是如何透过彻夜的翻云覆雨，进而得出他的仿生人是人类这件事，但这并不重要，这些念头都让Thor感到愉悦，他打开水龙头，任温热的水流再次充满浴缸，好让自己闭目养神片刻，反正他的爱人就在床上，哪都去不了。

*  
Loki醒来的第一个念头就是希望自己再次睡去，并且永远不要醒来，他全身上下像是被重物辗过一样，没有一处是不酸痛的，他的后穴隐隐刺痛着，但那还不是让他无法忍受的，Loki发现翻身对他来说太困难了，他的腰彷佛要散架了。

Loki觉得自己的体力并不差，并不认为做爱会让他筋疲力尽，但是一直不停的做爱又是另外一回事了…

等到他费力翻过身时，就看见一旁睡的安稳的Thor，鼻尖清新的香味证明对方已经清洗过了，反观自己皮肤上黏浊感，和满身的汗臭夹杂一夜欢爱后的味道，Loki恨不得一掌打醒Thor，凭什么他痛不欲生，这货却安然无恙的睡觉，他真的这么做了，高举在半空的手，最后，却轻轻的落下，轻抚着Thor的面庞。

Loki不知道这是第几次任由泪水在眼眶打转，眼前的男人昨天给了自己一辈子从未得到过的温暖，彷佛怕自己不相信般不断重复着那些与爱相关的承诺，反复地将他推到高潮的顶端，一次比一次更令人全身颤抖。

这些都让Loki又爱又恨，这个男人，Thor Odinson，再次打乱了他的计划，让他忘情的享受欢爱，沉醉在欲望里，忘记自己再假扮一个仿生人。

尽管身体已经无法再承受更多，但Loki脑海里浮现昨天两人不停索求对方的画面，他跪趴在床上，十指用力的抓皱床单，脖子连支撑头部的力气都没有，只能埋在松软的枕头里，借机降低自己淫荡的喊叫声，身体仅存的力气全用来抬高臀部，白皙的背部下压成一个好看的弧度，好让Thor从后方欺上他，深深的埋入他的体内，Thor的双手紧扣住他的胯骨，让他们更顺畅的活动，Loki的余光看见自己的硬挺的下身从顶端不停滴出液体弄脏床单，Thor一边不停的在他耳边说些下流的话，一边空出一只手开始套弄Loki的下身，这些都让他兴奋不已，直到两人迎来另一个高潮。

「Loki，你还好吗？你的脸很红。」  
Thor不知道什么醒了，蓝色的双眼注视着他，看透他。  
「还死不了。」Loki有气无力的说着，声音粗糙而沙哑。

「你想洗个澡吗？我保证这次只帮你放好水，什么都不做。」Thor无害的笑着，双手刻意举在半空中，强调自己什么都不会做。  
「当然，我可以抱你进浴室，如果你需要的话。」只维持不到一下，Thor的双手又缠上了Loki腰，确也只是停在那。

「就进浴室，什么都别做，拜托。」Loki艰难的开口，任Thor抱着自己移动到浴室。

Thor小心翼翼的让Loki坐进浴缸，打开水龙头，确认水温后便离开浴室，等他再次进来时水里拿着一杯水，递到Loki手上。  
「你都可以吞下我的…」Thor尴尬的停顿一下，决定还是不要说出那个词。「喝水应该不是问题吧？」

Loki瞪了Thor一眼却什么都没说，默默的喝光杯里的水，彻夜的欢爱真的让他口干舌燥。

Thor接过Loki手上的空杯后并没有离开浴室，只是靠坐在浴缸旁，将空杯放在角落。  
在Loki杀人的眼神注视下将手伸入浴缸中，Thor毫不在意的笑着，手掌贴在Loki的腰部不轻不重的揉捏，慢慢的上移到背部，肩膀，接着再重复之前的动作。

Thor总是会做出令自己出乎意料的事情，Loki讨厌自己每次遇到和Thor相关的事情就变的多愁善感。  
但他还是下定决心告诉Thor他需要像正常人一样喝水，进食和休息。  
他也可以像正常人一样做爱，爱人和被爱。

但不是现在，他真的太累了，昨晚的Thor先用温柔的爱抚和无数的轻吻剥下他仿生人的伪装，再用激烈而疯狂的性爱让他迷失在欲望当中，逼他正视自己的本性，让他无力反驳，只能让Thor拥着他，带着他去到从未去过的地方。

「我累得没办法动，估计今天不能跟你去任何地方了。」Loki闭着双眼，享受着Thor的双手在他的皮肤上按压，放松自己的每一寸肌肉。

Thor撩开爱人过长的黑发，把吻轻轻落在爱人的颈侧，迷恋着自己昨夜留下的痕迹，温柔并坚定的说着：

「我也没有更好的地方可以去了，就和你待在一起。」


End file.
